The Legend of Uchiha: The Gods' Baton
by SandTanukiKunoichi
Summary: Based on The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Today is the birthday that Kyoko finally comes of age, but when a monstrous bird drops a dark-haired male named Sasuke, her world gets turned up-side down. Rating may change in later chapters... Read&review...
1. Old Legends & The Beginning Of New Ones

To all that are waiting patiently for me to update my other stories, I am deeply sorry...

I got caught up writing something else... again... -_-'

But I promise to update those other stories as soon as possible!

Important Note: Every person in this story has long, pointy ears, much like in the actual Legend of Zelda series.

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda(which this fic is based on) belongs to Nintendo and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

_This is but one of the legends of which people speak..._

_Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand, a young girl clothed in gray and black appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, she sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This girl, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Heroine of Time. The girl's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend. But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the heroine crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs._

_The people believed that the Heroine of Time would again come to save them. But the heroine did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew high, they left their future in the hands of fate._

_What became of that kingdom? None remain to know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath._

_On a certain island, its name being Origin Island, it became customary to garb girls in gray and black when they come of age. Clothed in the gray and black of mountains, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the heroine of legend..._

_But a new legend begins, on the very island mentioned earlier..._

_

* * *

_

"Sai, would you please go find Kyoko-chan and tell her that I'm looking for her?" A man with spiky, brunette hair and black eyes asked from the loft of the simple house.

"Hai, Yamato-san..." The young man known as Sai said, his black hair, ink-black eyes, and extremely pale skin made him a rarity on the island they lived on, when most everyone had sun-kissed skin, before the brunette, now known as Yamato, heard Sai leave to go find Kyoko.

Yamato sighed lightly, feeling as if time was moving too quickly for him, thinking back to when he took Kyoko and Sai in as his own to now, when Kyoko comes of age. For some reason, he felt something big was going to happen today.

* * *

From the house he shared with his guardian and elder half-sister, Kyoko, he went east along the dirt path, looking through his telescope with two small ink-brush pictures on each side of it. When he was unsuccessful looking on the western half of the island, he decided to look on the eastern half, quickly walking cross the stone and wood bridge. Still following the dirt road, he now knew where she was as he walked down the pier towards the watchtower. As soon as he got to the top of the ridiculously tall ladder, he saw Kyoko sleeping on her stomach, with a small, a little over five inches tall, blonde fairy with sun-kissed skin and whisker-marks on his cheeks sleeping right next to her, using her long, orange hair as a blanket. The orange-haired girl's amethyst eyes opened to a half-lidded state, before pushing her upper-body up with her arms and turned to look towards the ladder... seeing no one there. She stood up, yawned loudly, and stretched, small 'pops' and 'cricks' came from her back as the blonde fairy, who was still clinging to her hair, was starting to regain consciousness.

After a small sigh left her lips with a dazed look on her face, before her face fazed to sleepy to surprised as she heard a familiar voice say, "I figured you'd be up here..."

"HOLY SHI-! Sai! You nearly gave me a fuckin' heart attack!" Kyoko yelled as Sai plastered on his fake smile, abruptly waking the blonde fairy from his rest.

"Who? What? Wher-? Oh, hey Sai..." The blonde fairy's deep-blue eyes were wide and scanning, before they landed on Sai, who was wearing a dark-blue shirt and black, fleecy pants, smiling his fake smile.

With the fake smile still on his face, Sai said, "Hey Kyoko-san, Dickless-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto shouted an offended 'hey!' before Sai continued with, "This is my favorite spot on this island to look out at the sea and draw in peace. I sometimes call it 'Sai's Lookout'. Anyway, you do remember what today is, right?"

Kyoko's face turned to a questioning one, taking a quick look to Naruto, who was now floating mid-air. He merely shrugged, not knowing either, before she guessed, "Um... is Yamato-san making ramen for dinner?"

Sai anime-fell, before holding up his upper-body and asked in an exasperated manner, "You're still half-asleep, aren't you...?"

"Yup!" Kyoko said in a purposefully-happy tone, one of the very few ways to get under Sai's skin whenever he woke her up before she wanted to.

Keeping his head and voice level, he said as calmly as possible, "Today's your birthday, Kyoko-san."

Kyoko was pleasantly surprised as she then remembered that it was indeed her birthday, but it was no ordinary birthday either, it was the birthday she turned eighteen; the day she comes of age.

Sai interrupted her thoughts as he said, "That's why Yamato-san has been waiting for you to come back to the house. He's been waiting for a while now..."

"He's been waiting? Shit! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kyoko bellowed out, but before Sai could respond, Kyoko jumped over the guardrail of the watchtower with reckless abandon, doing a perfect dive, barely making a splash.

She resurfaced with a smile on her face, Naruto flying over to her from the watchtower, before she swam to the beach the western island had, more so than the eastern half, which was more mountainous. When she got to the shore, Naruto used a simple spell that dried off her long, knee-length orange hair and her simple, dark-blue sundress, the end of said dress barely brushing her knees, which showed off her curved, but athletic figure. After she was completely dry, she rushed home, quickly opened the door, went in quickly, and closed the door.

"I'm... *pant* Home! *wheeze*" Kyoko said loudly, catching her breath as she leaned against the door as she thought, 'I've been behind in my training...'

She then thought, 'Speaking of training, maybe I can ask Hidan-san, one of the two sword-masters on this island to teach me the ways of the sword. I would ask Kakuzu-san, who lives in the same house, but in the room above Hidan-san, but his prices are too high for one lesson...'

"Welcome home, Kyoko-chan! I'm up here! In the loft!" Yamato said loudly, just when Kyoko finished catching her breath, she walked over to the ladder that would lead to the loft and climbed up it, to see Yamato smiling and holding something behind his back.

"You know Kurenai, Udon and Konohamaru's adoptive mother and Asuma-san's wife, and Hana-san, the boy's live-in babysitter and Kakuzu-san's medic?" Yamato inquired, Kyoko nodding slowly. Kurenai, along with Asuma, adopted Udon and Konohamaru, and she's now pregnant with Asuma's child. Hana came from a merchant island to the north, and has stayed here on Origin Island ever since. She's very good at handling kids and uncooperative adults, saying something about having a younger brother and a mother with an attitude problem.

"Well, Kurenai, Hana-san, and I, since I'm not to good at making clothes, made you this..." Yamato said as he showed what he was hiding behind his back; it was clothes fashioned to look like the heroine of legend's clothes. Black gloves that would reach her wrists, black tight stretch fabric shirt with medium-length sleeves, grey short-sleeved midriff top, long, grey skirt with slits on both sides, black belt with a silver buckle, light grey leggings, black "heroine's" cap, and tall, black traveling boots.

"They're very nice, but they're kinda..." Kyoko said, trailing off near the end. She liked the clothes more than she thought she would, but the clothes looked like they would keep in a lot of heat and it's been very warm the past few days.

"I know you might be warm in them, but hey, you're the same age as the heroine in all the legends and you only have to wear it for a day!" Yamato said, smiling the best he could for he knew she meant no offense with her words.

"That's true..." Kyoko muttered, not thinking that far ahead, her mind still catching up with her body from rushing over here.

Yamato smiled lightly before continuing with, "In the days of your grandparents, it would would be the day that girls were considered women and were trained for battle. But our lives have been peaceful, with only Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san knowledgeable in the art of sword fighting on the island. Hanging the family shield on the wall is also an ancient custom."

Kyoko nodded in understanding before asking, "Um... Can you turn around and close your eyes? I would like to change without you looking... even though I have a tank-top and shorts under this and you've helped change my clothes when I was too young to do it myself..."

Yamato nodded lightly before shutting his eyes and turning around, hearing only the light shuffling of clothing, and after a minute or so, Kyoko then said, "Okay you can look now..."

Yamato turned around and opened his eyes to see Kyoko in the "Heroine's clothes" he helped make; the black gloves elegantly accented her hands, the sleeves on the black, stretch-matrial shirt made it to her elbows, the V-neck grey midriff top accented her body nicely, the skirt and belt gave a cute flare to her hips, the length of the skirt ended right before mid-calf, the light grey leggings clung to her legs beautifully to her legs, but still allowed her to move freely, the black cap made her bangs frame her face, the cap hanging loosely in the back, the rest of of her hair partially kept out of her face as it trailed down her back and to her knees, and the black traveling boots ended just below her knees. Yamato smiled, a feeling of pride spread through him, before he remembered that he had to prepare Kyoko's birthday party later today.

"You look great Kyoko-chan, but I have to clean the house and prepare it for your birthday party later. I'll make your favorite ramen tonight." Yamato said, Kyoko nodding with a small smile on her face, before jumping down from the loft, and as she was leaving she said, "See you later, Yamato-oji-san!"

Yamato was surprised, for Kyoko barely ever called him 'oji-san', because her parents death weighed deeply on her soul.

'I guess she can fully accept me as 'family' now...' Yamato thought with a grin before he started to clean up the house.

* * *

'I have a few hours to kill time...' Kyoko thought to herself, before she spotted Inuzuka Hana, one of the people who helped make her outfit, and walked over to her, Naruto following after her, because he was waiting outside the house ad was getting bored. He complimented her outfit, which surprised Kyoko because he barely complimented anything, unless it was food, but she shrugged it off as she approached the Inuzuka female.

"Hey Hana-san! Thank you for helping Yamato-oji-san with making this outfit!" Kyoko said as Hana's attention was directed to Kyoko.

Hana was carrying a jar of medicine on her head from Kurenai's house, that was up the dirt path from Kyoko's house, to Kakuzu and Hidan's house, which was down the path, going in the eastwardly direction.

"Hey Kyoko-chan! I believe you've known me long enough to call me 'Hana-chan'." She said as she put the jar down and smiled at the younger female.

"Sorry Hana-chan, bad habit of mine... Is that medicine for Kakuzu-san?" Kyoko stated, looking at the ceramic pot with curiosity.

There are a few bad habits, she had many, that Kyoko fully is aware of: being recklessly courageous, sometimes being lazy, being too polite when speaking, and when not being polite, being honest to the point of being painfully blunt...

"Yes this medicine for Kakuzu-san, but it's kind of heavy... Can you please take it to Kakuzu-san for me? Just for today?" Hana inquired, asking in a somewhat-pleading voice.

...she sometimes had a hard time saying 'no',...

"Even though I don't have much, I'll pay you a red rupee." Hana continued, sealing the deal in her mind.

...and she was too greedy for her own damn good.

"Okay!" Kyoko said, lifting the jar into one arm, with little effort, as Hana gave her the red rupee, equivalent to twenty rupees, filling her empty purse with the much needed money.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan! You look nice in those clothes, and happy birthday!" Hana said as she went back to Kurenai's house, to clean the inside, no doubt.

Kyoko neared Hidan and Kakuzu's house, before climbing the short ladder, made more difficult with carrying the medicine jar, before she reached the top and knocked on the door and said, "Kakuzu-san... I brought you your medicine!"

She was used to doing this for Hana every once-in-a-while, usually when the Inuzuka girl had a lot to do and she was nearly falling over from exhaustion, not that Kyoko minded. Hell, she twenty rupees each time, which half she would save, so it worked out.

"Naruto, stay outside. You know Kakuzu-san doesn't like you in his room!" Kyoko whispered to the fairy, making sure he doesn't get harmed by the elder male.

Kyoko heard a gruff 'come in' from behind the door, before opening the door, seeing the usual books and notes everywhere. Kakuzu and Hidan used to travel and bounty hunt a lot when they were younger, but since they, mainly Kakuzu, weren't getting any younger, they decided to settle down on Origin Island, the simple fishing island that Kyoko, her family, and a few others lived. When they did travel, Kakuzu was the brains and banker, while Hidan, who lived in the house, but usually stayed in the ground floor, which was used mostly for training and eating(there's a table, with blade marks in it, in there), was the agility and 'let's-get-this-shit-over-with' of the two. Both were strong separate, but together, they were never defeated, but Kakuzu's health issues caused them to retire from a long, prosperous career in bounty hunting and traveling, rich and comfortable.

She didn't see him, but heard breathing from the loft, where she vaguely knew that Kakuzu and Hidan's bed was up there. She placed the jar with the medicine down, quickly reading and memorizing the notes for traveling on the wall, before saying, "Kakuzu-san... I put your medicine right here. That, and it's almost lunchtime."

She was silent, before turning around and heading for the door, but stopped when she heard a gruff, "Happy Birthday Kyoko, now scram, before I make you clean something..."

Kyoko grinned lightly and said, "Okay...", before she left knowing that, other than his notes and books, he always kept his room clean.

* * *

As Kyoko was finished climbing down the ladder, she wondered if Hidan would finally teach her the art of the sword now that she came of age. She grinned, Naruto following because he was bored again, as she walked up to the front door, opened it, without knocking, and walked right in. And since Hidan's motto is, 'If you don't wanna fuckin' die, then come on in!', everyone else on the island stays away or asked for something via Kakuzu, but since she was the only one brave enough to walk in, let alone actually be allowed in, people usually asked her to speak to Hidan if they needed something from him. That, and since she's just waltzes right in, Hidan already knew who it was, so he just lets her come and go if she pleased.

Hidan, however, was purposely ramming himself against the wall, trying to get something that got stuck on a shelf he couldn't reach. He looked over his left shoulder, his left ear had nick in it from a past battle, and saw Kyoko in her 'coming-of-age' clothing, before facing her completely. As per usual, he didn't have a shirt or shoes on, saying it gets in the way of fighting, black fleece pants that ended mid-shin, and a bright-red sash, tied just above the waistline of his pants, his pale, muscled body had a light sheen of sweat, his silver slicked-back shone in the dim light of the room, as did his red-magenta eyes.

He smirked before saying, "Shit, it's your fuckin' birthday already? Damn... the years fly by like fuckin' seagulls. Anyway, can you give me a hand? My necklace of Jashin-sama somehow ended up on a shelf that I can't fuckin' reach..."

Kyoko nodded, before getting a slight running start and rammed herself, with Hidan following suit, against the wall, causing the shelves to fall and the necklace to fall near Hidan's bare feet. He picked up the necklace of his religion and put it back around his neck, before an angry, gruff yelling of, "Whoever caused the shelves to fall will pay dearly for this!", made Hidan and Kyoko look at each other quickly.

Kyoko smiled and quickly said, "Sayonara Hidan-san!", as she ran out the door and closed it as quickly as possible.

* * *

She, with Naruto flying close behind her, rushed to Kurenai's house, successful avoiding Kakuzu, who was already in the room, probably beating the crap out of Hidan, when they got to the animal pen, that Asuma built a few days ago, that was adjacent to Kurenai's house. Kurenai was standing in the middle of the pen, a dreamy look in her eyes with a hand on her big baby-bump. She was eight-and-a-half months pregnant, so the baby was due in about two weeks and it showed, the motherly glow was around and the smile on her face was obvious, before she looked over and noticed the birthday girl was sitting on the edge of the animal pen.

"Happy Birthday Kyoko-chan! I see that the clothes that we helped Yamato-san with look great on you." Kurenai said, brushing her long, wavy black hair out of her crimson-colored eyes.

"They fit like a glove! But to me, it looks like this animal pen could use some animals..." Kyoko said, bringing up the empty pen.

The elder female sighed before she said, "I've seen some wild piglets on the island and the boys seemed to like playing with them..."

"Okay." Kyoko decided, confusing Kurenai a bit.

"I'll go collect some piglets!" Kyoko said, walking briskly to the closet piglet.

She slowed down, remembering a tip Asuma gave to her a few days ago: 'Crouch down and crawl towards them slowly, if you don't it'll spook them.' Doing just that, she slowly crawled towards the piglet, before she quickly grabbed it and briskly walked to Kurenai's house, put the piglet in the pig pen, and smiled victoriously. Kurenai had a look of shock and awe, before she snapped out of it.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan! I feel like I should give you something in exchange for your hard work..." Kurenai said, digging through her pocket for her purse, before she pulled it out and opened it.

"You don't have to-" Kyoko started, but was interrupted when Kurenai said, "Here's a red rupee for you, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko hesitantly accepted the money, feeling bad that the Kurenai should save some extra money, which she may or may not have, for the unborn child.

Kurenai saw the look on Kyoko's face and smiled before she said reassuringly, "Don't worry Kyoko-chan, we have plenty of money set aside for our soon-to-be new member of the family..."

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief, before Kurenai continued with, "And I'm willing to pay a red rupee per piglet you bring me..."

Kyoko's eyes widened, red rupees suddenly replaced the irises, before running of.

_:: A couple minutes and two piglets later... :: _

"Thank you Kyoko-chan! Here's the rupees!" Kurenai said with a smile, giving her two red rupees for the two piglets she caught.

"Your very welcome, Kurenai-san... By the way, Asuma helped me catch the last piglet..." Kyoko said, muttering under her breath something about a 'super fast piglet'.

Kurenai smiled before saying, "Well then, that piglet is extra special! Bye Kyoko-chan!"

* * *

"What'cha gonna do with the eighty rupees you have?" Naruto asked, floating next to Kyoko's head.

Kyoko thought a bit before a cat-like grin spread across her face as she said, "Quickly! To the Shop Ship!"

She quickly went over to the small red ship that was near the dock and entered, a male a two years older than her, wearing a black jump-suit and purple 'war-paint' as he called it, looked and held a grin.

He then said, "Yookoso(Welcome) Kyoko-chan! What may I do for you today?"

Kyoko smiled and said, "The candy and pocky... Anything new, Kankuro-san?"

"I'm glad you asked..." Kankuro said, before digging through some of the stuff he had just got in, and continued with, "I have this bait bag, perfect for hold bait, such as... All-Purpose bait, which comes in three servings. If you feed it to pigs, they dig up minor treasures, it attracts fish so you can catch them more easily, and it attracts hungry seagulls so you can control them."

Kyoko tilted her head in question, before Kankuro continued with, "It's a new fruit that's called the Hoii Pear, and only edible to birds. But after they eat it, you can control it..."

"Sounds cool. I'd like to buy the usual, the bait bag, two All-Purpose bait, and two Hoii pears please." Kyoko said, opening her purse and counted the exact number of rupees as Kankuro said, "Your total is seventy rupees."

"Crap, I only have four, red rupees..." Kyoko said, before Kankuro smiled and said, "Don't worry, I have change."

Kyoko handed over the four, red rupees, and Kankuro gave her, her usual, which was candy and pocky, the bait bag, the all-purpose bait, the Hoii pears, and her change, which was a yellow rupee, which was equivalent to ten rupees.

"Have a nice day, Kyoko-chan! And have a happy birthday!"

"Have a day as well, Kankuro-san!" Kyoko said as she left the shop ship.

"Do you think the pear actually controls seagulls?" Naruto asked, half-believing it, half-not.

"Let's find out!" Kyoko said, placing the Hoii pear on her head, and suddenly, a seagull swooped down and ate it.

Kyoko was now in control of a seagull, which she used to collect rupees around the island, gaining twenty-five rupees, before she returned to her body.

"How was it?" Naruto asked, before Kyoko smiled widely as she attached the bait bag to her belt.

"Awesome..."

* * *

"Wanna go bug Sai, now?" Naruto asked, floating near Kyoko as she crossed the stone and wood bridge that connected the western and eastern-half of the island.

"Sure, but before that... hey Shikamaru!" Kyoko said loudly as she walked quickly towards the only person living on the eastern-half of the island.

From his porch, where he was cloud-gazing, a male with dark hair in a spiky ponytail and dark eyes, Shikamaru focused his attention to the young woman walking through the over-grown grass, which he never bothers to cut, because it grows back just as tall the next day, saying the work was too troublesome.

"Hey Kyoko... Happy birthday..." Shikamaru said before yawning.

"Aren't you ever gonna cut this grass?" Kyoko jokingly asked, knowing Shikamaru was too lazy to cut his out-of-control grass.

"Whatever, too troublesome. People sometimes lose money in that grass, so if you want, you can cut it and keep the money." Shikamaru said lazily, Kyoko rolling her eyes with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah... See you later Shikamaru." Kyoko said as she walked towards the pier that lead to the watchtower.

After climbing up the ridiculously tall ladder, Kyoko spotted Sai looking in the direction of their house, a calm look on his face as he continued to stare into space in the direction of their house. She was quiet, taking in the fact that Sai could express his true emotions, just not in the presence of others. Sai turned his head and saw his half-sister, and he did something she rarely saw him do... smile a true smile.

"Hey Kyoko-san. Did Yamato make that outfit for you?" Sai inquired, looking at the outfit.

"He had some help with it, but, yeah, he did make them..." Kyoko said, small smile on her face as she scratched the back of her head, a nervous habit of hers.

"But aren't those clothes unseasonably warm..." Sai said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, they are, but I only have to wear them for one day, but since Yamato worked hard to make these, I'll wear the boots, cap, gloves, and leggings in the colder weather..." Kyoko said, always reusing what she can.

"Anyway... Kyoko... could you... close your eyes and hold out your hands? Just for a second..." Sai inquired, making Kyoko very curious as nodded, closed her eyes, and held out her hands. She felt something cool and metallic being placed into her hands, just as Sai whispered quietly, but Kyoko heard it, "I'm gonna give you one of my most valued items... but just for a day or two... Okay, now you can look..."

Kyoko opened her eyes to see Sai's telescope, that, other than his ink and brushes, was his of most precious items. Kyoko was shocked beyond words, happiness welling up in her heart.

Sai had a small, honest smile with a barely noticeable blush as he said, "Happy Birthday... Kyoko-nee-chan..."

Kyoko gave Sai a hug and she quickly pulled away with a big smile on her face as she said, "Thank you Sai!"

Sai, still with a light blush on his face, showed her the basic controls of how to zoom in or zoom out the view of the telescope. After getting used to the controls, Sai suggested that she should try to look at their house. Kyoko looked through the eye-piece of the telescope and was able to see the house perfectly.

"Hey, who's that person next to the island's post-pox?" Sai asked, trying to see the unknown person.

Kyoko was curious, so she zoomed the telescope in and had focused in on the red post-box, having the person of interest in view. The person next to the post box was male, approximately in his mid-thiries, had pale skin, extremely pale lavender eyes, long brunette hair, earthly colored short-sleeved kimono, baggy, yakata-styled pants that ended just above the ankle, a light beige bag that the male pulled letters from, and short, leather traveling boots, and his arms were like that of a bird, before they morphed into regular, human-looking arms, the only exception was that his arms had long, white feathers that looked like the sleeves of the kimono from a distance.

"That person is part of the Hyuuga clan, the clan responsible for getting our mail to us. They all have similar features such as eye color, skin pigment, and the ever noticeable wings, which they gain from their proximity to the sky spirit, Soraiki... I read about it awhile ago..." Kyoko said, explaining it to Sai before she zoomed in to get better look.

When she had it on full zoom, the Hyuuga postman looked around, as if he heard a noise, before looking up, fear and worry evident on his face. He became agitated, almost panicked looking, feathers going in multiple directions, which caused Hana to walk over to see what was the matter, before the Hyuuga male pointed to the sky, which caused worry and panic to spread across her face as well. She also noticed that everyone on the island was looking at the sky, even Sai was looking at the sky, the sight making him go silent out of fear. Kyoko, being too curious for her own good, she zoomed out the telescope and looked to the sky, only for the sight to cause her eyes to widen and to nearly drop the telescope from her hands.

A huge, monsterous bird with blonde head feathers, extremely dark brown body feathers with red and white down feathers, and blonde/beige-mix colored tail-feathers, was flying not too far from the island, and was getting closer by the second. When Kyoko zoomed in on it's talons, she saw that it was carrying someone who was out-cold, before zooming out again to see the bird was being fired at by cannon balls. She used her telescope to follow the trajectory, only to see that a pirate ship was launching cannon balls at the bird! The pirates missed a few times, the speed of the bird made the cannon balls miss, before it slowed slightly and looked back, only to see a cannon ball flying at it at high speed towards it's head. It was then hit right on it's lower beak, and it was hit hard, because it let go of the person it was carrying before it corrected itself. But the person, to which Kyoko can now say that the person is male, fell until he landed the forest area on the upper part of the western half of the island.

"This is bad... That guy fell into the forest... He needs help!" Kyoko said as she hooked her telescope, for awhile anyway, to her belt before rushing to the ladder. She lightly gripped the stringers, the vertical parts of the ladder, and pressed the inner part her feet on the outer part of the stringers, quickly sliding down the ladder. When her heels landed against the pier, she turned one-hundred and eighty degrees and ran to her house for the supplies she needed, Naruto clutching the end of her cap for dear life.

Entering the surprisingly empty house, Naruto decided it was safer to stay inside Kyoko's cap, but still watched everything from the rim of the cap as Kyoko pulled out a few things from under her bed; what looked to be a katana, but was really two kodachi sharing a sheath, which she practiced using in secret,a dagger, just in case, camping supplies, a compass, cooking supplies, matches, and a magic, dark-grey travel pouch connected to a black belt with a silver belt buckle. Naruto gave her the pouch for her birthday last year, he said he used some power magic to make it, that it could care a large amount of items without it getting heavier or bigger, and now she felt she could use it.

She muttered the simple spell Naruto showed her and all the stuff except the kodachi and the dagger, were magically warped into the bag to use at another time. She slipped the kodachi sheath securely in the belt-loop of her skirt, keeping it in place with a black string, securing the dagger's sheath onto the right side of the belt that was more or less an accessory, that was partially sewn into her skirt, with the metallic snap it had, and then slipped on the pouch's belt so that it hang loosely, but securely over her right hip.

She moved swiftly, before two voices called out, "Kyoko!"

She looked back to see Hidan and Kakuzu, a man with string-like back hair, deeply sun-kissed skin, deep-green eyes with the whites of his eyes red, and black stitching across his body, including his face, standing side-by-side outside of their house, Kakuzu holding a katana in a black sheath. Kyoko looked at the blade then to Kakuzu and Hidan, Hidan staying quiet for once.

"We both knew that you practiced the art of the sword, both the style of the katana and the kodachi, in secret, but since you taught yourself better than either Hidan or I could, we're giving you this blade as your birthday gift..." Kakuzu said, tossing her the sheathed katana to Kyoko, who caught it with little effort.

She unsheathed it partially, before gasping lightly. It was a very beautiful and very sharp blade, the hilt was weaved with silver and white, and the pommel had a ruby on it, like it was custom-made... She then read the kanji that was inscribed on the blade, 'Courageous until the end'.

She looked at Kakuzu and Hidan, giving them a questioning look before Kakuzu said, "I had the blade custom-made and Hidan had the special hilt-weavings, inscription, and ruby on the pommel for extra out of his own pocket."

Kyoko smiled, put the katana back into it's sheath, secured the sheath to a strap so that it hang diagonally across her back, and hugged Hidan and Kakuzu before she pulled away.

"Thank you Kakuzu and Hidan! I'll treasure it always!" She said, bowing respectfully to them, smiled lightly, turned, and ran to the eastern-half of the island, where the simple suspension bridge to the forest is located.

* * *

As she went up hill on the eastern part of the island, to get to the bridge, she noticed that the path was blocked by saplings and a sign that the path to the forest was closed. Kyoko was one not to have patience and it was an emergency, so she drew her new katana, which she just decided to name Tengokuryoku, and with one swing the saplings were cut and she continued to quickly ascend the steep hill until she made it to the bridge. She ran across the old suspension bridge, jumping across the middle where there was a missing plank, before she continued to ran, making it to the other side quickly, making excellent time.

She entered the forest, immediately spotting the male that the bird had dropped, dangling from a branch that was barely holding him up. Kyoko moved quickly, briskly walking up the small incline to get to the next part of forest. She jumped down into the next portion of the forest, immediately noticing a fairly weak-looking monster; it had blue skin, a warthog-like face but the ears were pointier, had claw-like hands, and wore rags. She quietly drew her katana, before jumping the off-guard enemy, slashed it four times, this purple and black blood-like substance staining her blade, before the monster's body 'poofed' from existence, the blood-like substance evaporating from her sword. She then remembered that she hid a red rupee in the hollowed log right next to her, which she promptly crawled through and the rupee immediately to her purse, which she has stored in the traveling bag, which was a power that the bag had that was very convenient for her.

From partially under the rim of Kyoko's cap, couldn't help but sweat-drop and think, 'Even in a serious situation, she still thinks of money?'

Kyoko climbed up onto the nearby stump and leaped across to the elevated area in front of it, to get closer and try to help the unconscious male that was stuck on a tree branch. She looked over to look at a giant boulder and a sign that said, 'Fairy Fountain Site: This site marks the remains of an ancient fairy fountain that is said the heroine of legend used to ease her weariness. It's also said that if you meet the Great Fairy who lived here was blessed with great fortune, so came to be known as the Fountain of the Fortune Fairy.'

"The fairy here a friend of yours?" Kyoko asked, half-jokingly, half-seriously, Naruto as he crawled out from under her hat and floated to read the sign himself.

When he finished reading the sign, he chuckled before saying, "Oh, she's a friend alright! I've known her since I was in diapers! She also hate the name 'Fairy of Fortune' because it's only half true. She can give fortune and wealth to others, but she herself has horrible luck with money..."

"That's unfortunate..." Kyoko commented, feeling sorry for her, before Naruto continued with, "But she has great power! She could easily make the two-hundred rupee limit on your purse one-thousand rupee limit easily!"

"Wow..." was all Kyoko could say, before Naruto said, "Yup, it's a pretty impressive power..."

Kyoko then remembered what they were for, before she walked over, climbed, and walked up an inclined log to reach the last part of the forest and try to get that guy down from the branch. Just in case, she drew Tengokuryoku from it's sheath, before whispering, "Naruto, do you know any spells that weakens or temporarily stuns monsters?"

Naruto nodded, knowing that the situation changed from some-what lighthearted to very serious. Kyoko hopped down from the log Naruto following as close behind as his wings would allow, being on-guard as they slowly moved toward the unconscious male, when suddenly, two of these weird bird-like creatures carried two monsters similar to the one she fought earlier, before they dropped them down, beginning the fight.

Kyoko slashed one of them four times, causing the monster to disappear in an explosion of purple and black smoke, while Naruto used a simple illusion spell to distract the other one. Kyoko swiftly switched out the katana for the kodachi blades, and quickly disposed of the monster, its' existence gone as quickly as it came. Kyoko smiled and gave a thumbs up to Naruto, who returned the gesture by smiling and giving a thumbs up as well, before hearing a slightly pained groan come from the tree branch.

The male had black hair with navy-blue tints that sticked up in the back and had long bangs that framed his face, and pale skin, but not as pale as Sai's, but still rather pale, wearing a dark-grey sleeveless shirt, black sleeveless vest, which was caught on the branch, white shorts, black sandals, a red sash around the waistline of his pants, and a red bandanna lightly wrapped around his neck.

"Great... the bastard woke up after we did all the work..." Naruto mumbled, Kyoko silently agreeing with him as she sheathed her kodachi back into their sheath, before she whispered, "True, but at least he's safe..."

Suddenly, they heard a loud 'thud', they looked over to see the male had struggled, the branch broke, causing him to fall on his ass.

"Ouch..." The male hissed out as he stood up right as Kyoko climbed onto the earthy ledge the tree that the raven-haired male fell out of, making the male look at her. She said nothing as she figured he was unharmed, but she at least made a friendly smile, at an attempt to be nice, but he looked at her outfit with a weird-ed out expression.

The male then said bluntly, the beginnings of similar fates in an unexpected way, "Wow, what the hell's with that getup?"

Kyoko felt her anger boil, an aura of murderous intent flowed from her body as the male continued to think out-loud with a slightly perplexed facial expression, completely ignoring Kyoko and Naruto, "Hn, whatever. So, where am I...? Oh, that's right! The monstrous bird came and..."

Then out of nowhere they hear a male yelling, "Sasuke! Sasuke-san!"

The three looked at the entrance of the forest to see a tall male with spiky orange hair and equally orange eyes, wearing a dark-grey V-neck t-shirt that looked like it strained against his fit body, a red bandanna tied around his bicep, white pants, a red sash much like the male now known as Sasuke, and black sandals. Kyoko and Sasuke hopped down from the ledge, landing in the first section of the forest, for the forest looped like that, with Naruto following close behind and then was floating next to Kyoko's left shoulder, the three watched the tall orange-haired male quickly walk over to Sasuke.

"Thank god you're safe! When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought you were..." The taller male said, worry evident in his voice.

"Summit? That bird dropped me on the top of a forested mountain? That bastard!" Sasuke said, his anger levels rising at the thought.

He walked to to the entrance of the forest, turned slightly to face the orange-haired male as he continued with, "Don't just stand there! Let's go! It's time to repay that bird in full, plus interest!"

The taller male took a quick glance at Kyoko before saying to the raven-haired male, "But Sasuke-san... What about this girl?"

"Don't worry about her! Come on!" Sasuke said as he left the forest, leaving Kyoko and the tall male in the forest, before the male did another quick glance at Kyoko before following after Sasuke. Kyoko, being unnerved by the quiet of the forest and of being alone, Naruto wiggled under her cap yet again, before she followed the two males out of the forest.

* * *

With Sasuke and the tall, orange-haired male standing to the side, Kyoko walked forward, as she heard a familiar voice say, "Oi! Kyoko-san!"

She looked and saw it was her half-brother, Sai, waiting on the other side of the suspension bridge, a small smile spreading across her face, but then she remembered the monstrous bird was still out there.

"Sai, you should be at home! That giant bird is still out there!" Kyoko yelled, Naruto crawling out from under the cap he floated over to the tall male and Sasuke, who were watching from the side.

"Che... After all that trouble me and Kyoko went through, we get no thanks or gratitude, just rudeness!" Naruto muttered as he sat cross-legged on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What do you mean, fairy-san?" The tall male asked, Sasuke secretly listening in on the conversation.

"One, the name's Naruto, Uzamaki Naruto. And two, while sleeping beauty was out-cold and dangling from a tree branch that his vest got caught on, me and Kyoko, mainly Kyoko, were kicking monster ass to keep this ungrateful prick safe!" Naruto said, making Sasuke feel little stabs at his ego that he didn't thank them.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san. My name is Juugo, a member of Sasuke-san's pirate crew." Juugo said with a tiny smile, before he asked, "Is the boy that Kyoko-san is talking to her boyfriend?"

Naruto laughed before he said in a some-what serious tone, "Sai's her half-brother and the only living blood relative she has..."

An awkward silence took over until they heard Kyoko yell, "Sai! Don't cross the bridge!"

But it was too late, as Sai was almost half-way across, when the whoosh of air, a large blur of blonde and brown feathers, and a shrill bird call, Sai was snatched up by the gigantic, monstrous bird.

"Kyoko!" Sai yelled to his elder half-sister, fear and uncertainty welling up inside him as he was being carried away.

Kyoko tried to run, catch the bird, and make it return Sai, but a strong hand on her shoulder stopped her from doing so. She looked and saw Juugo was the one that stopped her.

"Kyoko-san, I know this must be hard, but you can't save Sai-san..." Juugo said softly, trying to be as gentle about it as possible.

Kyoko felt like crying, but she knew Juugo was right; she couldn't save Sai... well, not right now, anyway...

* * *

"What the...? You... want us... to let you come on our ship?" Sasuke asked incredulously, Kyoko nodded, confirming her answer to the raven-haired male's question.

They were near the island's dock, where the pirate ship was, miraculously because the water was fairly shallow near the dock, docked for the time being. Sasuke rubbed his temples as his temper was rising, which usually didn't happen to the raven-haired male, who was usually able to keep his cool.

He composed himself before he inquired, "You do know who you're asking, right? If you hadn't noticed, we're pirates... You know, terror of the sea, and all that crap... The only thing we'd get from bringing some annoying girl along with us is a headache. I know you must feel angry that your half-brother was kidnapped and all... But I'm pretty sure that we don't owe you anything..."

Kyoko was ready to tell off the raven-haired male and beat him to a pulp, before a voice interjected with, "And how, may I ask, do you figure that...?"

Kyoko, Sasuke, Juugo, and a female with long, black hair and black eyes, wearing a long-sleeved, horizontally stripped, black and white shirt, grey fleece pants, black sandals, and a black belt with a skull belt-buckle. The male voice belonged to the male Hyuuga mailman that warned the island, standing calmly before them, unlike before, when Kyoko had seen him nervous and worried.

Kyoko turned slightly to face the Hyuuga and bowed lightly before saying, "Thank for alerting the island Hyuuga-san, if you didn't, I wouldn't have been able to take the necessary action as quickly as I did."

The Hyuuga bowed lightly back, a tiny smile on his face, before he said, "No problem Kyoko-san. Pardon me for not introducing myself, my name is Hizashi Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga clan. By the way, I know this may be inappropriate to say right now, but Happy eighteenth Birthday Kyoko-san."

Kyoko was about to say something when Juugo asked, "Pardon my interruption, but what right do you have to interrupt someone else's conversation?"

The Hyuuga turned to face the pirates completely, his eyes turned warm to icy cold in a millisecond, before he said, "I apologize if you're offended, but all I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet, little island, that poor boy wouldn't have been snatched away by that bird."

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked, his temper flaring considerably.

"Please be quiet for a moment, and I'll tell you!" Hizashi snapped, making Sasuke stand down and hear the elder male out.

Hizashi calmed himself, before continuing with, "As my work entails delivering letters, I spend a good portion of my time traveling amongst the many islands. As a result, I hear many things. Have any of you heard that young males have been getting kidnapped recently from all regions of the Great Sea?"

It was silent for a few seconds, before Kyoko and Naruto raised their hands, indicating that they have indeed heard the news of it happening.

Hizashi said to the two, "Both of you are quite well-informed."

They both muttered a quick 'thank you' before Hizashi continued with, "Whether or not you've heard it or not, it seems to be the case. Young males with long, pointed ears like yours have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again... And unless my eyes fail me, the young male who was just kidnapped from this island also had long, pointed ears, does he not? Much like you do, Mister Fearsome Pirate."

Sasuke unconsciously touched one of his long, pointed ears, vaiguely recalling that Sai did indeed had long, pointed ears... That, and Sai kinda/sorta looked like him...

"My point being is that the giant bird mistook that poor boy for you, and that's why it grabbed him..." Hizashi said, voice calm and straight-to-the-point.

"..." Sasuke said nothing, quietly letting the information sink in, also feeling more guilt than he did before, knowing he possibly caused the kidnapping of someone who shouldn't have been.

"And I do believe that it was Kyoko-san and Naruto-san that saved you from the monsters in the forest, was it not?" Hizashi inquired, a small triumphant smirk on his face as Sasuke got flustered, Kyoko and Naruto had confident, triumphant smiles, Juugo nodded in confirmation, and the un-introduced female pirate was holding back her laughter as best as she could.

But Hizashi didn't stop there as he continued with, "And while I'm at it, I may as well tell you that the bird that kidnapped both you and Kyoko's half-brother has made its foul nest to the north, on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress."

Sasuke's eyes had widened slightly before he said, surprise evident in his voice, "The Forsaken Fortress? Isn't that the place where..."

Hizashi had a face of victory before inquired, "Now, under the circumstances, I believe it's not too unreasonable to give Kyoko-san some assistance, would it?"

Sasuke, knowing he lost the argument, said begrudgingly, "Hn, I don't need you to tell me that!"

He then turned to face Kyoko, before he said, "I may be considering this, but I've only heard evil rumors about the Forsaken Fortress. Also, you can't seriously have no form of armor or a shield to protect yourself. I'll let you stow away on when you some form of protection. Once we leave, it will be awhile before you may get to see anyone, so say your necessary good-byes. I don't want to hear any complaints about you being homesick..."

Kyoko nodded, before she ran off to say her good-byes, and get the shield from Yamato...

* * *

She got through some of her good-byes quicker than she expected; Shikamaru gave her a quick hug and asked that when she came back, to play a game of shogi with him. Hidan gave her a light hug, a few battle tips, and some throwing knives, 'just in case', he said with a light blush. Kakuzu also gave her a hug and battle tips, but he gave her a book that he called 'the monster log', which had some basic descriptions of monsters that he and Hidan faced off against before retiring, but some of the pages were still blank, leaving room for any monsters that he and Hidan didn't get.

From Asuma, she got his specially-made trench knives, which became sharper when you focus your energy through it. From Kurenai, she got a hug, some advice, a lot of food, which she placed in her magic pouch, which was able to preserve food for years on end, and some illusion spells so she could fool the enemy, because every second counts in battle. Konohamaru and Udon gave her hugs and wished her luck, to which she ruffled their hair and said to be strong big brothers for their unborn sibling.

Hana hugged her and told her good luck. She told Kankuro she was leaving soon, but he told her that he could use a special type of magic to control puppets that were in similar shop ships all across the sea, and that when he has a complete map that had all the shop ship locations, he would mail it to her immediately.

So here she was, in front of her own home, her nerves causing an uneasiness of unimaginable levels. She slowly opened the door to see Yamato with a slightly down-cast, before he looked over, hearing the door being opened and closed, and saw her standing there, not truly able to met his eyes directly.

Yamato then broke the silence with, "Kyoko-chan, what's troubling you? Where's Sai? Is he drawing in the watchtower?"

Kyoko couldn't answer him, but she did say, making up a quick lie, "I'm gonna check if the shield is safe, since it's been in the family for a long time and there are pirates outside..."

Kyoko climbed the ladder to the loft to quickly get the shield and get out, but when she got up there, she saw that the shield was gone. Kyoko panicked, jumping down from the loft and turned to face Yamato, but the words she was about to say die in her mouth as she saw Yamato's back facing her, looking like he was holding something in his hands.

"Kyoko..." Yamato said, leaving off the honorific, meaning he was dead serious as Kyoko walked towards him.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Yamato asked, turning around to face Kyoko, the shield in his hands, before holding it out to her.

Kyoko looked at the shield, taking some time to take in the features of the object; it had a silver rim, the more reinforced part of the shield was black and had silver vine-like markings on either side of a triangular symbol, three gold-colored upward facing triangles and one black downward facing triangle, which was in the middle of the three gold-colored ones, and below that was the family crest: an intricate blood-red butterfly, which filled the space on the lower-half of the shield. Kyoko looked Yamato in the eye, confusion in her expression, to which Yamato smiled a sad smile back.

He then said, "Take it with you. I think it would be of better use to you, than it sitting on a wall..."

Kyoko, hesitantly and lightly, pulled the shield from his out-stretched hands, held it in her hands for a few seconds, before placing it on a part of the back strap that held her katana, some-what concealing her katana and kodachi. Yamato bowed his head slightly, Kyoko doing the same as she felt something slide down her cheeks.

"So it's true then... Sai-kun really was kidnapped then, wasn't he?" Yamato asked, a silent tear going down his cheek as Kyoko was trying to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes.

"What kind of mother-fucking assholes could take a guy like Sai? He may not be good at somethings, but he's a great artist who has good intentions with everything he does and...!" Kyoko said, her voice cracking slightly, before Yamato hugged her, silently telling her she could freely cry, and that she did. After a few minutes of crying, Kyoko lightly pulled away, her eyes slightly red and puffy from crying, before she smiled lightly.

She then said, "Don't worry, Yamato-oji-san. I'll save Sai-kun, come back, and then we can celebrate my birthday properly! Dattebayo!"

Yamato chuckled, Kyoko had picked up that habit from Naruto's speaking pattern, but the promise in her words made him a bit more at ease. She waved good-bye, Yamato mirroring the action, before exiting her house, probably not going to see it for a long time...

* * *

Kyoko took a deep breath, Naruto mumbling from under her cap to not copy his way of speaking, before she walked over to Hizashi, Sasuke, Juugo, and the female pirate. They stayed quiet for a bit, seeing that she was crying, before the female pirate noticed her shield.

The female pirate said, "Wow, that's a pretty old-looking shield... I'm surprised one won't get splinters from that thing."

"Kin-san, that's not a very nice thing to say..." Juugo said, his voice a bit exasperated, but still held a chastising tone to it.

"Hn, whatever. If you're ready, then let's go..." Sasuke said, turning and walking towards his ship, Juugo and Kin following after him.

"Hai..." Kyoko said loud enough for Sasuke to hear, quickly said good-bye to Hizashi, before she followed behind Juugo and Kin.

Once they were all on the ship, the anchor was raised and the sail was released, causing the boat to move forward.

Kyoko, with Sasuke nearby, were standing on the stern, everyone was on the edge of shore yelling her good-byes and words and encouragements.

"Good luck Kyoko-chan!" Kurenai and Asuma yelled, Kurenai having a hand over her baby-bump.

"If you visit Windfall Island by any chance, tell my mom that I'm doing fine on my own!" Hana yelled, a smile on her face.

"Kick some monster-ass! Make this Jashinist proud!" Hidan yelled.

"Safe up as much as you can, you'll need it!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Make sure you're rested! If you come back to this island exhausted, it will be troublesome for me!" Shikamaru yelled, lazily waving her good-bye.

"Good luck saving Sai-onii-kun, Kyoko-onee-chan!" Konohamaru and Udon shouted, waving good-bye like everyone else.

Kyoko smiled at their words, happiness and courage swelling in her as she waved back as well, before she looked over and saw Yamato standing on the porch-like platform, watching her leave the island for who-knows-how-long.

Kyoko then shouted, "Don't worry everyone! I promise to bring Sai back safely!"

As Kyoko watched the island she calls home become smaller as she got further away, a flame of determination blazing within her, before a chuckle broke her out of her thoughts, causing her to look at Sasuke.

"Are you sure you don't want to quit now and head back to your island? There's still time, and you're just going to get more sentimental from here on out..." Sasuke stated, making sure the girl won't chicken out.

"No, I'm going to rescue Sai..." Kyoko said, staying headstrong, not falling for whatever mind game Sasuke was trying to pull over on her.

"Hn, we'll arrive at the Forsaken Fortress in a few hours, so go below deck, as to not get in anybody's way..." Sasuke said, causing her blood to boil, but she silently went below deck, not even bothering to retort the raven-haired male, for her journey had just begun.

* * *

End of the first chapter! Woot! I'm so happy!

Now that I have this idea out and flowing, I'll be able to get some of my other works worked on as well! Yay!

Please read and review! ^_^


	2. The Voyage and the Forsaken Fortress

...Again, I apologize to the people waiting for me to update my other stories.

This was stuck in my head for the longest time and I just couldn't resist. ^_^

I assure you, I will get to my other fan fictions!

Important note: Every person in this story has long, pointy ears, much like in the actual Legend of Zelda series.

Also: 'kouhai' means underclassman, and 'sempai' means upperclassman. If you want a better description of the word, then Google search 'opposite of sempai' and click on the Yahoo! answers link to get a definition.

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Kyoko can fully say that Sasuke was the biggest jerk that ever lived, now that she was below deck and a bit annoyed that she'll have nothing to do for the next few hours. Kyoko sat down near the door that separated the the front area of the ship from the upper hull area, which had a guarded room and a staircase that led to the lower part of the hull. She, using the spell Naruto showed her, summoned the books of monsters that Kakuzu gave her and looked through it, before she landed on a page that caught her interest.

It had a drawing, not a very good one, but it had the features of the monsters she fought in the forest, along with two others with similar features, but with weapons and different coloration. She read the description of said monster: _Bokoblin, most common, if not one of the weakest, enemies one faces when one is on a adventure. They come in three different types; the blue variety, the green variety, and the red variety._

_The blue type is one of most common type of Bokoblins, some having weapons, some not. Their attack is weak and they're quite vulnerable to any weapon/attack. The green type is also a very common type of Bokoblin. They aren't much tougher than the blue ones, but they can take more damage and block some attacks with their small wooden shields. Both the standard, the blue ones, and the green shield Bokoblins sometimes hide in pots and burst out when one draws near._

_Sea Bokoblins all have a red coloration to their skin, possibly caused by a skin reaction from being in the sun day in and day out. Like the others, the are easy to eliminate._

Kyoko, after reading the Bokoblin description, summoned forth a few pencils and an eraser, erased the poorly drawn Bokoblins and drew an almost life-like picture of the Bokoblin she faced, as well redrawing the other two Bokoblin types. Naruto, who peeked out from under her hat, watched her draw, her hand moving with an unearthly grace as she finished up the drawings and put the book and art supplies back into the magic pouch.

"Hey Kyoko-chan, let me show you a trick that the pouch can do!" Naruto said, completely coming out of the hat, before muttering a one-word spell.

Suddenly, a smaller pouch and two small sheaths formed, the throwing knifes in the smaller pouch and the trench knives in the small sheaths on both sides of main pouches belt. Kyoko was wide eyed, seeing how they were automatically equipped to her, quickly ready for anything, before Naruto muttered a slightly different one-word spell, making the two weapons immediately go back into the main pouch.

"It's a helpful part which makes it quick and easy to have things on hand, but it can only hold about three to five items at a time so one may have to say the spell many times..." Naruto said, before continuing his explanation, "One has to think of what they want on hand, say the spell, and then it's right on the belt, ready for use. To unequip items, one has to say the unequip spell and it goes back into the main pouch. To switch one item for another, one uses the swapping spell and items you want switched get switched. Say you can't equip anymore stuff, but you need a certain item, you say the switching spell, and the item you need equipped and one item you don't need right away that is equipped get switched. Is that understood?"

Kyoko nodded before Naruto taught her the spells for the bag. She got up and stretched, before she noticed a male a little older than Sasuke with black hair, black eyes, and light skin like Sasuke's, but his hair was longer, tied back with a red hair-tie, his frame was taller and much more masculine than Sasuke's, and lines on his face that look like they start from the inner corner of his eyes and ended a little below his cheek-bones, his facial expression blank as he stood in front of a doorway, which looked like it lead to someone's room. The male wore a light grey long-sleeved shirt, black fleece pants, black belt with skull belt-buckle, and black sandals, much like the rest of Sasuke's crew.

"I believe staring is rude, Kyoko-san..." The elder male said, making Kyoko blush slightly, she hadn't meant to stare, but she was figuring out if he was related to Sasuke in some way.

"Sorry, but I was trying to figure out if you and that jerk, Sasuke-baka, are related, since you look kinda similar..." Kyoko answered honestly, slowly walking closer to the male guarding the room which she guessed it belonged to Sasuke.

"I'm Itachi, so you can stop adressing me as 'you'... And let me guess, my foolish ototou left a bad impression on you... I apologize for his bad attitude..." Itachi said, bowing in apology, before lightly smiling at her while her mind went into shock.

"You're... Sasuke's... older brother...? But you're so much nicer than him, Itachi-san!" Kyoko stated, quite surprised and shocked that they're so closely related to each other.

"Sasuke has always been rough around the edges, but when you try and get to know him, you'll then see he has good intentions, but people don't often see them at first..."

Kyoko was quiet, a small, sad smile pasted her lips before she said, "I have a younger half-brother named Sai, and he has good intentions behind his words and actions, even though people might not see that at first..."

She tilted her head up to look at Itachi's eyes directly, noticing that his eyes weren't black, but a really dark grey. She subconsciously wondered if Sasuke's eyes were also dark grey.

Kyoko then said, a smile on her face while looking directly into Itachi's eyes, "You're right, I shouldn't have judged Sasuke before trying to get to know him..."

Itachi blinked twice, before a small smile spread across his face, patting Kyoko lightly on the head as he said, "Sasuke may've forgotten to tell you, but he put Kin-san, the girl who was on shore with Juugo and Sasuke, in charge of you, to teach you the basics of ours crew. Before we left, I asked Sasuke why, he merely responded, 'Because wouldn't it be easier for a girl to show another girl how our crew works?' He gave you a 'mentor', if you will, that he thought you may feel more comfortable with..."

When Itachi finished, Kyoko blushed lightly, a little thankful he did that. Not that she wasn't used to guys, but she was much more cautious around males she didn't know at all.

Itachi then added, "She's waiting down in the lower hull, right down those steps..."

Kyoko turned to go down the stairs, before Itachi said, "By the way, this Sasuke's room, but no one's allowed in..."

"I figured as much..." Kyoko said back, before she was completely down the steps.

Itachi grinned as he watched Kyoko go down the steps, before he thought, 'Quite a smart young-woman for one who has lived in the boondocks of the Great Sea... Foolish ototou can sure pick up some interesting characters...'

* * *

"That was an interesting conversation..." Naruto said, not too far behind Kyoko as she went down the steps with his hands behind

"It was actually quite thought-provoking Naruto." Kyoko said back as she reached the end of the steps, the floor leveling out as walked through a doorway to see a large room with lanterns hanging from robes, this weird squares of light wood on the floor of the hull, and Kin standing right near the doorway, looking a bit bored before she noticed Kyoko walk in.

Kin's face went from a bored expression to a happy smirk before she said, trying to give off some authority, "Ahoy there, my new kouhai! As of today, I'm your sempai, Kin. I'll promise to go easy on, but you gotta do what I say, alright?"

Kyoko nodded and Naruto floated near her, watching with mild interest before Kin continued with, "Alright then! First off, you now have to take the test all new pirates have to get through. It's a bit tough, so be ready! Watch everything I'm about to show you really carefully so you can cram it into that orange-haired head of yours!"

Kyoko nodded, watching attentively as Naruto mumbled, "She sure is bossy..."

Kin ignored Naruto's comment as she walked towards a switch that looked like one had to step on to activate. Kyoko took a few steps forward before she stopped as Kin turned to face Kyoko.

"Activating this switch is the first thing you have to do and it's the only easy part..." Kin said before she lightly hopped onto the switch, causing it to go down and five platforms to rise from the floor of the hull.

"As you've noticed, the platforms rose from the floor. After this happens, you have to jump from one platform to the next!" Kin said before she ran and jumped to first platform, making it look easier than it was.

"Okay, so I was able to make it to the first one by myself, but, as you can see, the next one is too far right? That's when you have to do this...!" Kin said, getting a slight running start, jumped, and grabbed the rope that the lantern was attached to, before she released the rope, landing elegantly on the second platform.

"Do ya get how to do it? You have ta swing from one platform to the next, to get to the entrance of that room over there!" Kin said loudly, before jumping and swinging from platform to platform, then she was on the last platform before the entrance to the room.

Kin then said, "But the catch is that the platforms don't stay up forever, and you have to get over here before the platforms drop. If they drop, then you'll have to start over!"

Kin jumped from the platform to the ledge, standing in the entrance of the room, saying in a very confident voice, "It'll probably take you a whole year before you get good enough to make it all the way over here. A whole year full of bruises, but if you make it over here before then, I'll give you a reward! Now give it a try!"

Kin then thought, 'This ought to be good for a few chuckles...'

Naruto then told Kyoko, "I'm gonna go wait by Kin, that okay with you?"

"Sure, go right on ahead, I'll be there soon." Kyoko confidence and conviction in her words, making Naruto smile lightly, before he flew over to Kin and floated near her right shoulder.

"Did you know Kyoko self-taught herself all she knows of fighting? All she had to do is see the move once, and she could do even better and faster than anyone else. She even mastered fighting blind-folded, so she could have the advantage if she fought in the dark. So you should have more faith in Kyoko-chan..." Naruto said as Kyoko started, causing Kin to look at him.

Before Kin knew it, Kyoko was just two platforms away. Kyoko ran for the rope, grabbed it, and had enough momentum to release the rope and land on the last platform. She then jumped right from the last platform to the ledge and was now standing right in front of Kin, looking like she didn't even break a sweat.

"Eeeehhhhh? You got through the test already?" Kin asked in disbelief, before regaining her composure, she faked a cough before she said, "I... I'm very proud to have such a quick learner as my... my kouhai!"

Kin turned slightly before thinking to herself, '...I wonder if it's okay to give that to her...'

Kin gave a quick glance at Kyoko before mumbling to herself, "I don't see why not... It's not like I'll get busted for it..."

Kin calmed herself, smiling lightly before she said, "All right Kyoko-kouhai, you can have the treasure in that treasure chest over there! It's your reward from me, the gracious and generous Kin! ...Just hurry and take it before someone comes!"

Kin moved so she wasn't blocking the door, and Kyoko went through the doorway, heading straight for the treasure chest near the back of the room. She wondered what was in, before she opened the chest, finding a odd purple bag, the design on the front looked much like a face.

"Oh, a Spoils Bag! Quite a rarity, even to use fairies!" Naruto said while looking at the bag from over Kyoko's shoulder, before he continued with, "It's a bag that holds rare item that enemies drop. If some of the item were shown to the right person, one could make a fortune!"

For a couple of seconds, rupees replaced the pupils in Kyoko's eye, before she snapped out of it and had the bag placed into her pouch. She turned around and saw Kin, whom was standing awkwardly with a small blush on her face, to which Kyoko tilted her head in a questioning manner.

Kin answered Kyoko's unspoken question with, "Since it'll be a while before we make it to the Forsaken Fortress, wanna just chat...? I mean the only other girl on this ship is Karin, and she goes on and on about Sasuke! It gets old after a while...!"

Kyoko smiled widely, the only females on the island she was born on were older than her, before she said, "Totally!"

* * *

Kin and Kyoko talked for a while, Naruto fell asleep in the first half-hour of their girl-chat, talking about everything from their favorite snacks to how annoying Sasuke can be to strategies one can use on the battlefield.

They were enjoy their chat, until Sasuke yelled from the deck, "Oi, Kyoko! We've reached the Forsaken Fortress! Hurry and get your ass up here!"

They both sighed before they both stood and stretched, with Kyoko saying, "Well, if I successfully rescue my half-brother, I might not ever you guys again..."

"Well, I knew I enjoyed your stay with us..." Kin admitted with a smile, before following Kyoko to the door that lead to the deck.

"Hey, if I'm not successful the first time, I might get to see you guys again!" Kyoko said with a laugh, a gut-feeling telling her that she might not be successful her first try.

"Good luck to ya, Kyoko-chan!" Kin said, extending her head for Kyoko to shake, calling her 'Kyoko-chan' after getting to know her so well.

Kyoko smiled as she shook Kin's extended hand, before she said, "Thanks Kin-chan!"

They both waved good-bye to each other, before Kyoko walked through the door, knowing she had a friend amongst the pirates.

* * *

The first thing Kyoko noticed when she was on deck was that it was night, which was kind of odd, because she knew it was half past four in the afternoon, meaning that the sun shouldn't have set until a few hours later. She walked near the mast, a tall ladder leading to the crow's nest, quickly glancing up and seeing Sasuke up there.

"Oi Kyoko! Get up here! I've got something to show you!" Sasuke said loud enough for her to hear, Kyoko nodding before she started to climb up the ladder.

Naruto was still asleep in her hat, even after Sasuke's loud calls, he was still out-cold. When she got to the top, Sasuke gave her a cold glare, cause her to stiffen her body, then she relaxed her body and returned Sasuke's glare with one of her own.

He then inquired, "What the hell were you doing with Kin? Were you playing some sorta stupid game for treasure, were you?"

Kyoko scoffed and said, most of it was the truth, "Kin gave me the initiation test, I passed with flying colors, and then we talked until you called me to the deck."

"Hn, whatever. There's you need to see, have a look over there. It's the cursed isle known as the Forsaken Fortress..." Sasuke said, before he looked at something in the distance.

Kyoko looked in the same direction as Sasuke, and her jaw hit the floor as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates; rocks jutted out from the outer walls, the strongly re-enforced looked like it could keep out an army of pirate ships, the wall-mounted cannons making the walls of the fortress even more powerful, the large, bright search-lights scanned over the ocean as well as the inner part of the fortress, a tall, tower like structure on the far end of the place with long, horizontal spires extending from the main tower, one of the spires held a large nest which the large, monstrous bird was sitting in, which she now noticed it had a metallic mask over the upper half of it's face, the others had large anchors hanging from them, and at the top of the tower-like structure was partially torn-up ship hull, giving a spooky aura that the place held. Kyoko was at loss for words as she was trying to figure out how not to die in a place like that.

Sasuke then said, "It speaks for itself, causing a lot of odd rumors about the place. I know it used to belong to a group of pirates that competed with us a while back, but they were small-time compared to us. Now this place looks like it could be a maximum-security prison; dangerous to try and get in, even more so to get out."

Kyoko blanched at Sasuke's words before he said, "Ah, I knew it. Look over there, by the window, have you ever seen that many seagulls at one time? I bet that's where they're keeping you're half-brother locked up."

"Sai always was able to attract seagulls to him whenever he was scared or worried..." Kyoko said, kind of thankful that quality of Sai's was able to help them in this situation.

Sasuke frowned deeply as he said, "But thing is, that place is under such a tight guard, we wouldn't be able to dock without being noticed first..."

Kyoko and Sasuke, at the same time, gripped their own chin between their index finger and thumb in a thinking manner, before they both thought, 'Hmmmm, what do we do now?'

Just then, Sasuke got an idea, before he looked at Kyoko with an evil smirk on his face. Kyoko looked up, feeling him staring at her, she now had a bad feeling about what he was thinking behind that smirk...

_:: A few minutes and some struggling later... ::_

Kyoko was angrily glaring at the raven-haired male, for she was forced into a barrel and placed on the catapult, Naruto was now, finally, waking from his nap.

"Naruto, whatever you do, stay in the cap..." Kyoko said angrily, still glaring at Sasuke, but Naruto was only slightly concerned, he still stayed in her cap, still getting the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, to get into a dangerous place like that, it's our only option! If we had any other choice we'd use it! Trust us, we pirates do this kinda stuff all the time. So don't worry!" Sasuke said, before he asked his crew, "Is everyone ready?"

When he got confirmations from his crew, he then started the count down:

"Three!"

Kyoko thought with a shocked face, 'I thought he'd come up with something less juvenile than this...!'

"Two!"

She then thought with a mild frown, brows furrowed in anger, 'I may have to kill this guy one day...'

"One!"

Her final thought before she was launched, a murderous grin on her face, brows furrowed, and a pulsing forehead vein, 'Oh, he dies the next time I see him!'

With that, the catapult released, sending Kyoko, who was screaming her lungs out, through the air, but as she got closer to the tower-like structure, she noticed his aim was off, missing the window by a few meters.

Her thoughts before she smacked right into the wall: 'This is gonna hurt...!'

The front side of her body hit the stone wall hard, causing her katana and her kodachi, both still in their sheathes, to get launched upward and land on the top of the highest tower, before her body peeled it self from the wall and she then landed in a pool of water, near an area that looked like it was used for docking small boats. The cold water snapped her out of it and she swam to the surface, taking in air she needed greatly, having it forced out of her when she hit the wall, before swimming to the small docking area and lifted herself onto the level stone.

Naruto crawled out from under her soaked cap then said in a loud whisper, "This why I hate water!", pointing to his soaked wings, before used a spell to dry both of themselves off, after which Naruto floated near near her shoulder.

They both went forward, before a familiar voice said, "Your blades landed all the way up there? Fuck! Sorry about that. Dammit, I guess my aim was off a bit. Heh, but the look on your face: Priceless..."

Kyoko used the spell she learned from Naruto earlier and summoned forth a glowing, red stone that was tied with twine to a thin, black leather 'chain', which wasn't in her pouch before she was launched from the ship. But she knew right away it was Sasuke who was speaking through the stone, because she vaguely remembered Sasuke slipping something into her pouch.

"I slipped this stone into your pouch just before we fired over there and as you can see, it's no ordinary stone either. I call it the 'Pirate's Charm' and I can see, speak, and hear through this stone, so if you hear my voice through this stone, you'd better answer..." Sasuke said through the stone, before he continued with, "But I'm gonna need this back after you save your half-brother, so don't lose it, okay?"

The red gem's glow disappeared, meaning that Sasuke was done talking to her, before she put it around her neck, making it easier for Kyoko to get messages via the stone. She walked up a small set of steps, Naruto following after her, before she spotted some barrels. She walked over to them and picked one of them up, to find that it was empty, didn't have a bottom, and had holes near the top to see out of.

"Naruto, get over here and under this barrel with me." Kyoko said, getting a weird look from Naruto, before she continued with, "Naruto, we have to think stealth until I get my katana and kodachi, so we need to use what we have, so get under here."

Naruto lightly clung to her hair as he stood on her shoulder before she lifted the empty barrel over them, easily fooling the dumb monsters of the Forsaken Fortress when they stood still. She moved up the steps with slight difficulty, however they made it to the courtyard in one piece, but when she started moving up the next set of steps that's when the trouble started.

"Kyoko-chan, some dust got up my nose and it itches!" Naruto whined in a loud whisper, but Kyoko it made her uneasy, for fairy sneezes were louder and more powerful than human sneezes.

"Naruto, whatever you do, do NOT sneeze!" Kyoko whispered, but it was too late; Naruto sneezed, causing the barrel they were using to be sent flying in an south-easterly direction.

"God bless you..." Kyoko said, before the alarms were sounded and the searchlights landed on her.

_:: A few minutes later ::_

Kyoko, with Naruto still hiding in her hair, was thrown into a holding cell in the southern part of the fortress and not too gently either.

'When I get my katana and kodachi back, they'll pay. Ohhhh, they'll pay!' Kyoko thought as she stood back up and dusted her clothes, before the red gem glowed.

"Do I even want to know?" Sasuke asked through the stone, slightly curious as to how they got caught.

"Naruto sneezed, which caused the barrel we were hiding under to go flying... And yes, fairy sneezes are that powerful..." Kyoko said with a straight face, not amused that they were caught.

"Hn, just find a way out of there, time is short..." Sasuke said before the stone stopped glowing.

Kyoko looked around, before she noticed a pot was on top of a shelf, like it was blocking something. She got onto the table and leaped onto the shelf, before she lifted the pot and chucked it, revealing a small tunnel. She crawled through the tunnel, following it to it's end, until she was on the outside the cell. She then met up with Naruto, who had floated between the bars of the cell since he was small enough to do so, before they headed down the only way they could. In front of her, when she reached the end of the small hallway, was a treasure chest, with her curiosity winning, she opened it to reveal a map of the Forsaken Fortress.

"Wow, we got lucky! Now we have an idea of where we're going..." Kyoko said as she put the map away, but she wasn't paying attention and fell, although it looked like she did it on purpose, to the first floor.

Naruto sweat-dropped before he flew down to where Kyoko was, whom was moving behind some barrels where a switch was, which she activated. The door opened, revealing a treasure chest, before she walked into the unlocked cell and opened the chest that was in there. But she was unaware of the fact that some monsters heard the door opening and were on there way to investigate. The chest held a heart-shaped glass-looking item with a small heart in the middle, before it shined brightly and fazed into her chest cavity.

She gave a questioning look before Naruto said, "Those things are heart pieces. If you collect three more, you can form a heart container, which can help you last even longer in battle. For example, you can only take twelve hits before you get k.o.-ed, but if get a heart container, you can take sixteen hits instead of twelve, twenty instead of sixteen, etc. And once you get them, you can't get rid of them, so you can always increase the hits you can take..."

"And now I'm gonna hide in your hair again so the guards don't see me..." Naruto said as he hid himself in a curtain of her hair, to which she quirked an eyebrow in question before she got hauled off to the jail cell once again.

She was thrown into the cell, just as roughly as last time, if not rougher. Instead of taking the long way out, she got Naruto to unlock the door with his magic, and they quickly moved to the opened chest, before she jumped, grabbed the lantern's rope, and, with the momentum she had she made it across easily as Naruto floated across with little effort. After a game of rock, paper, scissors, with Kyoko the winner, they went through the door on the left side of the room. They were now outside and on the pathway that was inside the protective wall, before going forward and noticed a small balcony with a ladder on it. The Pirate's charm glowed, meaning Sasuke was give some input.

"As you may have guessed, there's a monster running the searchlight up there. If you kill the monster, it'll probably shut down the searchlight, but your unarmed aren't you? If I were in your shoes, I'd probably use the shield to block the monster's attacks and wait 'til it drops it's weapon. Then use it's own weapon against itself... but that's just me..." Sasuke said, the light went out as quickly as it lit up.

She used the equipping spell to have the throwing knives and the trench knives handy, before she climbed up the fairly tall ladder. When she reached the top, the Bokoblin lifted it's head when she got near the searchlight, which caused said searchlight to be temporarily disabled as it reached for it's weapon. Kyoko was faster, however, as she threw four throwing knives, with all of them hitting their mark as they were deeply buried into the Bokoblin's side, before she stabbed the Bokoblin in the chest cavity and slit it's throat, thus causing it to poof from existence. A pendant popped out from where the Bokoblin was, a butterfly-like charm on the necklace stringed with pearls, before it was warped into her Spoil's bag.

Kyoko turned to Naruto, who explained, "Joy Pendants, joy flocks to them like butterflies to flowers. You can either sell them, or collect them and then trade them for something even rarer..."

Kyoko shrugged before going down the ladder and going left, her instinctual radar for treasure told her that there was treasure in that room. She entered the room and immediately noticed a treasure chest on one of the lower bunks of the many bunk-beds, a greedy smile spread across her face as she jumped from the ledge to as close to the chest as possible. She opened the chest, for only to reveal a yellow rupee, which was only worth ten rupees.

'Eh, it's better than nothing...' Kyoko thought as she put it into her purse, which now had fifty-five rupees in it, before she backtracted to the room that held the prison cell, and went through the other door.

When she got to the next room she noticed that a treasure chest was 'hidden' by two barrels, which she walked past easily. She opened the treasure chest and inside was a compass, but it instantly fazed into the map, making most of the rooms on the map turn green, the room she was slightly glowing a green color, and about where she was standing a blue colored dot was there. She moved slightly and the dot did as well, before she looked at Naruto, whom seemed able to explain these things.

"That's a Compass, it's magically connected to the Dungeon Map, and it reveals where you've been, where you haven't, hidden treasure that one couldn't find before, etc, etc..." Naruto said, Kyoko miraculously understood everything, before she put away the dungeon map and moving on to the next searchlight.

_:: Two dead Bokoblins and two disabled searchlights later... ::_

With all the searchlights disabled, she can now climb the north tower and rescue Sai. As she walked to the room that would lead the northern-most room, she stopped as she noticed a crate, a ladder, and, since the all the searchlights were disabled, the rupees she couldn't get before were now wide open. She pushed the crate off the ledge, jumped down to the courtyard, and collected the forty-five rupees that were out on the courtyard, before she pushed the crate, so she climb up onto it and ascend the ladder. Naruto sweat-dropped as he watched from where Kyoko jumped from, obviously peeved at Kyoko's habit was taking over her train of thought, before Kyoko was at the top of the ladder, back to walking towards the northern-most room.

When they entered the room, Kyoko felt something inside her drop, making her face go pale as she saw that the door she needed to get through to climb the north tower was guarded by these two monsters; brown skin, hog-like face, tiny pig-like feet, curly pig tail, and large upper-body, only wearing blue pants, metal gauntlets, a helmet, and this odd-looking skull-necklace, holding a lantern and a crude-looking spear.

"Naruto, use an invisibility spell on us, so we don't repeat the incident from earlier..." Kyoko whispered, wishing she had thought of it earlier.

Naruto casted an invisibility spell on the both of them, quickly and quietly making it past the hog-like creatures unnoticed, before quietly making it out the door. Naruto's spell wore off just as they made it out the door, making Kyoko release a quiet sigh of relief before moving onward. After climbing the three stone flight of steps, there was another hog-like monster was patrolling the area, asking Naruto to cast the invisibility spell again and to try and hold a little longer than the last time. Kyoko and Naruto, now invisible, quickly and quietly got past the hog-like guard and moved quickly up the inclined stone, the spell wore off after the were more than half way up the incline, out of the range of the hog-like monster. The incline leveled out, but when she turned the corner, she now remembered a wise saying of Kakuzu's: 'If it looks like it's getting easier, than there'll be something that makes it difficult.'

There was a large gap separating the next leveled-ledge from the one she was standing on, before she noticed a slim ledge that connected the two. She pressed her back as close to the wall as she could, before she shifted her feet across the thin ledge, Naruto floating mid-air as he waited on the other side.

'Damn those wings of his...!' Kyoko thought before she made it to the other side, letting out a small sigh of relief before rounding the next corner, finding another slim ledge that she would have to slowly move across.

She, again, placed her back against the stone wall before she slowly sidled across, picking up two small, red heart-shaped objects, which Naruto had explained that those were magical items that can heal. When finally made it to the other side, mentally cursing Naruto's wings, she walked around another corner, but she saw was her swords on the ground and a shield Bokoblin sleeping in front of a large, barricaded door made of wood. She tried to quietly make it to her swords, but spikes came up from the floor behind her, waking the shield Bokoblin instantly, before it quickly moved toward her. She rushed to her swords, quickly grabbing her katana, before slashing the Bokoblin four times, killing it before it disappeared in a poof of purple and black smoke, leaving behind a Joy Pendant, which Kyoko quickly grabbed. She put her katana and kodachi back onto her back, making sure they were more tightly secured to her, Naruto crawled into her cap for god-knows what reason, before she saw the door's barricade had swung upward, making the door openable.

She pushed the door open and quickly walked into the fairly large room, causing Sai and two other males to look up, Sai's face lit up at the sight of his elder half-sister. Kyoko's face lit up as well, before the sound of large wings flapping caused her to look up and see the monstrous bird land quickly. It quickly plucked Kyoko into it's mouth, before flying out of the room and to a battered ship's hull, where a man with long, black hair, sickly pale skin, and black and purple robes was standing, but Kyoko couldn't get a good look at his face because the bird was flapping it's wings to stay mid-air. The male did a nod-like quirk of his head, and before she knew it, the bird quickly jerked it's head and tossed her in a south-eastwardly direction, her screams echoed before she landed who-knows-where.

* * *

In the middle of a vast ocean, Kyoko was floating face up and unconscious in the sea, Naruto out cold in her cap as well. A small, black boat drifted up to the unconscious young woman, truly beginning her adventure...

* * *

Please, please, please~~~ review~~~! It'll appease the fan fiction gods, if not, there will be sacrifice!

...

...Please? :3


	3. Windfall Island and the Hyuuga Clan

Yeah... Sorry to the readers, reviews, and alerters who read my other stories, this won't leave me alone and I have the characters, plot, and other stuff more planned out than my other stories. (That, and the notes for my other fics are temporarily misplaced...)

They will be worked on!

Important note: Every person in this story has long, pointy ears, much like in the actual Legend of Zelda series.

Also, I'm putting up the different colors of the rupees and their price so I don't have to type as much:

Green: one rupee  
Blue: five rupees  
Yellow: ten rupees  
Red: twenty rupees  
Purple: fifty rupees  
Orange: one-hundred rupees  
Silver: two-hundred rupees

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

"Kyoko..." A deep, male voice called, pulling Kyoko from her deep rest, causing her eyes to flutter a little before they closed again, her body wanting the rest.

"Kyoko..." The voice said more firmly, Kyoko opening her eyes slightly before they closed again.

She groaned and turned onto her side as she mumbled, "Five more minutes, Yamato-oji-san..."

"Wake the hell up Kyoko! Pull yourself together!" The voice yelled, causing Kyoko to fully wake up, although her mind was still fuzzy from sleep, before she stretched and yawned loudly.

She looked around and noticed that she was in a small boat that was in a small cove on an unknown island. She immediately started to panic, before the neck-like part of the boat turned to face her, as it said, it's mouth actually moving as she heard the deep, male voice she heard earlier, "Well, have you come to your senses yet?"

"Holy shi-!" Kyoko yelled, before she stumbled and fell on her ass.

She took in the... 'features' of the boat's 'face'; the black paint covered the entire surface of the boat with the exception of the 'face' and 'neck', the 'neck' faded into a grey, the grey fading into white as it reached the 'face', black scale-like feature jutted from the sides of it's face, fang-like teeth, gold-colored horns and nose, furrowed scale-like eyebrows, and red eyes that looked like they pierced her very soul.

The boat let out a laugh before it said, the 'face' looked like it was smirking, "Did I surprise you? It would sense, since I am the only boat in existence that can speak the words of man. I am the King of Black Dragons, or you can call me Madara. And not to worry, I am not an enemy."

Kyoko gave a weary look before she thought, 'He has a point, he can't harm me in any way...'

"Kyoko, I've been watching you since you tried to rescue your half-brother from the Forsaken Fortress." Madara said, his voice very serious.

"The hell? You've been watching me? That sounds... stalker-ish..." Kyoko said, perturbed by the fact a boat was following her.

"May I please finish?" Madara said, Kyoko shutting her mouth before he continued with, "I know you wish to save your half-brother, giving you the courage to do so, but such an attempt was foolish..."

Kyoko's anger flared, but she kept quiet when his voice quieted as he said, "I suppose you saw him... the snake-like shadow that commands that monstrous bird... His name... is Orochimaru..."

Kyoko's anger was diminished as a eerily cold shiver went down her spine, before he continued with, "He who obtained the power of the gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness, and was ultimately sealed away by the very power he hoped to command... He is the same Orochimaru, the emperor of darkness that the legends speak of... I know not of why the seal of the gods failed, but now that Orochimaru has returned, the world will once again be threatened by his dark, evil magic..."

Kyoko now knew the world was in trouble, before Madara asked, "Tell me Kyoko, do you wish to save your half-brother? Would you do anything to save him?"

Kyoko nodded vigorously, knowing she could, would, and will save Sai, Madara then said, "...I see, in that case, I shall guide you on your quest, advising where to go and what you must do. Orochimaru can't be defeated easily, let only with the power you have... no offense..."

"None taken." Kyoko replied, knowing damn well that she no match for Orochimaru at her level.

"The key to defeating Orochimaru is locked away by a great power that you can wield, but only after much toil and hardship." Madara said, continuing, Kyoko nodded, understanding everything he just told her.

"In that case, we depart... but I'm getting ahead of myself..." Madara said as he turned his head away in slight embarrassment, before he continued, "This quite embarrassing to admit, even though I have the ability to speak, I possess no sail..."

Kyoko burst out in a small fit of laughter, finding what Madara said to be hilarious, before he added, trying to hide his anger as he continued with, "And a boat with no sail can't sail the seas, so I brought you to Windfall Island, an island with a town of merchants with a wide variety of goods, far from the dark gaze of the Forsaken Fortress. If you search hard enough, you'll find a shop that sells one..."

Kyoko added, half-jokingly, "Your pride must be really bruised at this point, but a boat with no sail is useless so I'll go get one..."

"That, and you want to window-shop, and possibly buy stuff needed for the trip..." Naruto said, having sneakily crawled out of her cap and was floating near her shoulder, completely unfazed by the talking boat.

"True... Wait- when did you wake up?" Kyoko stated, before she lightly stepped out of the boat but was still facing Naruto and Madara.

"About the same time you did, but I listened through the cap..." Naruto said with a straight face, before facing Madara and said, "Hi Madara-san! Long time, no see!"

"Good to see you as well, Naruto-kun. You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you." Madara said, pleasantly surprised to see Naruto again, with Kyoko shocked beyond belief.

"You... two... know each other?" Kyoko asked, completely shocked and awed at the thought of the two knowing each other.

"Yeah, why?" They stated, not really caring that Kyoko knew.

She was about to say something, then she decided against it, before she said, "Meh, whatever, I'm gonna explore Windfall and get whatever I need..."

She hopped out of the shallow hull of Madara's wooden-body, before Naruto followed after her, leaving Madara in the shallow cove.

* * *

Her eyes adjusted to the bright sun as she walked towards the large pine tree that marked the split in the road, the one direction leading up hill, while the other heads towards the large, stone arch.

"Hey, I remember when this tree was planted. Ah, good times, good times..." Naruto said, happy nostalgic tone in his voice.

"Naruto, just how _**old**_ are you...?" Kyoko curiously asked, having been wanting to ask him for a while now, but never had the chance before.

Naruto, tilting his head up slightly, as if to think deeply before saying with a straight face, "Three-hundred and ninety-nine years old..."

Her eyes widened as Naruto continued with, "My four-hundredth birthday is in a couple of days, meaning I'll finally be seen as an adult in the Fae world and realm of magic..."

"Crap, I forgot that your birthday was coming up because of all the craziness that's happened lately! But now that I remember, I'll get you a really nice gift." Kyoko said, smile at Naruto, who was smiling at the thought of a really nice birthday gift.

Kyoko then felt someone looking at her, so she turned to see a rag-wearing woman with darkly sun-kissed skin, messy, spiky, dark-brunette hair, dark eyes with thin irises and pupils, and red, upside-down triangle, fang-like markings on her face. She remembered the chats she had with Hana back on Origin Island, as well as her words before Kyoko left for the Forsaken Fortress.

"Why do you smell like my daughter...?" The woman asked before coughing slightly.

"Because Hana-chan lives on the same island as me, she even helped make this outfit for me. She often talked fondly of her family on this island, despite the tough times she went through. You must be Tsume-san, Hana-chan's mother, right?" Kyoko stated, happily remembering all the stories Hana had told her.

"Yes, that would be me. Hana-chan sends letters and some rupees she has earned from her work there. She often wrote about an orange-haired girl with a strong personality named Kyoko, that must be you..." Tsume said, a small smile on her face before coughing slightly and a sad look replaced her smile.

Before Kyoko could ask, Tsume then said, "My son, Kiba, was abducted and taken to the Forsaken Fortress, along with his dog Akamaru..."

Kyoko wanted to tell her that she was just recently there and she had saw the Inuzuka male, but instead she said, "My half-brother was taken as well... But I have a feeling that they're just fine..."

_:: At the Forsaken Fortress, at the same time ::_

Sai, a male in rags with spiky, dark-brunette hair, dark eyes with thin irises, deeply sun-kissed skin, and red, fang-like marks on his cheeks known as Kiba Inuzuka, and a small white dog with dark-brown fur on his ears, around his mouth, and a small brown nose, known as Akamaru, next to the dark-brunette male sneezed loudly, before a normally silent male wearing fancy, expensive clothes with pitch-black, bushy hair, lightly colored skin, and round, black sunglasses said, 'God bless you'.  
_  
:: Back to Windfall Island ::_

After talking with Tsume for a few minutes, they said their goodbyes, Kyoko then took the leftward path, walking up the slightly inclined hill, before she noticed a male about a year older than her with black hair in a bowl-cut style and green spandex jumpsuit dancing in front of a grave. She and Naruto looked on with a questioning glance, causing the male to turn around to look at them with his bushy eyebrows and round, pitch-black eyes.

He gave them a bright smile before he said loudly, "Why hello, youthful traveler and her fairy companion! What bring you to this fair island on this beautiful day?"

While Naruto had a shocked expression, Kyoko, with a straight face, said, "We're here to get some supplies for our journey, and please don't call Naruto that, he has a bit of a complex. And I believe you didn't tell us your name..."

"Ah, my name is Rock Lee, a youthfully, dancing resident of Windfall Island! If I may ask, what is your name fair traveler?" Lee said with a smile that Kyoko couldn't help but smile back to.

"My name's Kyoko, and the blonde-y over her is Naruto. And we both have residence on Origin Island." She said kindly, before noticing that the boy was repeating the motions of the dance over and over again, as if to remember a dance.

Lee noticed before he said, "My sensei, a man who can use incredible magic, taught me a magical dance that turns day to night and night to day, but I can't remember the tempo for the dance..."

"Oh, I hope you remember it Lee-san..." Kyoko said before continuing with, "It was nice meeting you Lee-san, but I need to do my errands..."

"It was nice to meet you as well, Kyoko-san, Naruto-san, may your travels be safe!" Lee said before getting back to his dancing.

Kyoko turned to see a lone door, before she thought, _'I sense a person and treasure in there...'_

She entered through the door, Naruto following, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

One of the things that stood out to her when they were fully inside was a man who looked a lot like Rock Lee, except his eyes were thinner, his skin was darker, and he was much taller and older looking, was sitting in a jail-cell. When he saw her, he got off the wooden crate he was sitting on and walked toward the bars that kept him inside the jail-cell.

"Kind maiden, would you kindly release me from the confines of this cell? I was wrongly accused and forced inside this jail!" The male spoke, and since she could tell he wasn't lying or a malevolent being, she immediately found the switch and activated it, opening the locked door that kept the male locked in.

He calmly walked out of the jail-cell and approached her, before he stopped and gave a 'nice guy' pose before saying, "Thank you, fair maiden! My name is Maito Gai, a master of magic, but I was wrongly accused and thrown into this prison. As a token of thanks, I'll give you an item I made with some magic!"

Kyoko and Naruto watched as Gai did an odd-looking dance, before Gai handed Kyoko a green-colored device.

She looked at it questioningly, before Gai said, "This is what I like to call, 'The Gai Gadget', and if your stuck or need some help, you can conjure up some of my magic for assistance..."

Gai walked towards the exit, before he stopped, turned around and said, "Oh, if you ever need to find certain islands, I'll give you this..."

He gave her a deep-green chart, as he said, "It's called the 'Maito Chart'...", before he turned and took a few steps toward the door, then he stopped, his back facing her as he said, "And if ever need any charts deciphered... You'll know where to find me..."

He then bolted out the door, Kyoko and Naruto watching with questioning faces, before Naruto said, "That was peculiar..."

Kyoko nodded in agreement, before she entered the unlocked cell and pushed the wooden crate out of the way, to reveal a tunnel large enough to crawl through.

"Naruto, could you fly ahead in the tunnel, and mark where I should turn and what to look out for?" She asked sweetly, using the puppy eyes and puppy pout, something that no-one could resist, especially Naruto.

Naruto pouted peeved, before he said, "Fine..."

After crawling through the some-what complex tunnel system, she made it to a room that held a treasure chest, two stone slabs, and small rocks and... skulls. Kyoko opened the chest, to reveal a small red box with a zoom-lens, small switch, shutter, and view box. She looked through the view box and pressed the small switch, causing a 'click' and a bright flash, temporarily making Naruto see spots. A black-and-white photo of Naruto developed from the small box, causing Kyoko to laugh lightly, before read the stone slabs, which said the red box was called the 'Picto Box' and had the directions on how to use it, she put it in her pouch and crawled out of the tunnels.

When they were back in the cell, they exited the building, focusing back on what they need to do.

* * *

Kyoko walked down the hill, Naruto quickly followed her, and as they made it to the stone gate, she felt a vibration from her pocket.

She pulled out the Pirate's Charm and it glowed brightly as Sasuke muttered, "Damn, it's hard to get reception for this thing...", before he said, "Thank the gods you're not dead! Everyone on the ship was worried, but now we can relax knowing you're okay..."

"How the hell...? I'm so far from the pirate ship, but I can hear you perfectly..." Kyoko said loudly, perplexed by the situation.

"Juugo and Itachi think that since Naruto is a magically being, it makes the stone's range more powerful..." Sasuke explained, before she looked at Naruto, who was scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"Makes sense... Wait, if you can talk me... How much did you watch?" Kyoko inquired, freaking out slightly.

"We didn't see much; the only things we saw was you flipping around in the air after being flung by that giant bird, walking around Windfall, and talk to some people..." Sasuke explained, staying absolutely calm.

Kyoko released a sigh of relief before she said, "Okay, but I have stuff that I need to get done..."

"Hn..." was all Sasuke said, well grunted, before the stone stopped glowing, meaning Sasuke was done with whatever he needed from her.

_:: On the pirate ship, many miles away... ::_

The pirates went back to their posts, glad that Kyoko was okay as Sasuke went to his room.

"I noticed you didn't inform Kyoko that you saw and heard more than what you said, and you had mini-jealousy fits when she talked to the two males she met..." Itachi said with a cocky grin, although he was secretly a little jealous as well, but he didn't say it out-loud.

Sasuke turned and glared at his older brother, before Itachi said, "Fine, fine. I'll leave you to watch Kyoko-chan in secret while I go back to my post, foolish ototou..."

Sasuke seethed as he went to his room and continued to watch Kyoko through the stone. He told himself that he was watching her to make sure she didn't sell or lose the stone he lent her... Or so he told himself as he watched through the stone with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

_:: Back on Windfall ::_

She put away the stone before heading towards the stone arch, ready to explore the rest of Windfall Island, but Naruto said he wanted to catch up with Madara, so she let him go. As she looked through the arch, she felt a renewed sense of adventure and excitement, making her feel more determined and courageous than before as she walked through the arch. Some of the shops caught her interest, a potions shop and a inexpensive jewelry shop, before she saw a small shop next to a flight stairs, a sign said the stairs led to bar/cafe, but the shop didn't seem to have much of anything so she went past it, going towards a Picto Shop, a door to a small school, a wooden stair-case, and a building that was the lower part of the huge windmill-like contraption. She went to her left, before she then entered the building that was the lower-part of the windmill. Kyoko saw a woman with shoulder-length blue hair, some of it in a bun while the rest of it was down, a paper flower in her hair, orange eyes, pale skin, and a lower-lip piercing.

The blue-haired female noticed Kyoko before saying in a some-what bored tone, "Oh, hey... My name's Konan, and welcome to my mini-game shop. Defeat the three Octos, small, medium, and large, and you get a prize. Beat the high-score with a new one, and you get a great prize... Ten rupees per game..."

An evil twinkle came to Kyoko's eyes as she heard 'prize', and since she naturally good at games, her logic was ignored as she put down a yellow rupee as she said, "I'll take you up on that offer!"

_::Two minutes later::_

Kyoko left the building with a smile on her face, for not only did she won two times, gaining a heart piece and a treasure chart and on her second try she broke the previous high-score so she got another treasure chart, but she also found three yellow rupees behind the mini-game set-up. Kyoko snapped out of her happy-trance when she noticed four kids who gave off a bad vibe, but she was able to sneak past them, before exhaling a sigh of relief.

She glanced at the small shop she passed and thought, _'Eh, hell why not? They might have a sail...'_

She walked over to the small shop, she noticed the shop's owner was a tall, broad man with sun-kissed skin, dark thin eyes, and two diagonal scars on his face. He wore a dark-blue bandanna on his head and wore a long, deep navy-blue parka with white fur around the rim of the hood.

The male spoke, his voice deep and slightly intimidating to others, "Welcome to my shop. I am Morino Ibiki, the owner of this store. How may I help with anything?"

Kyoko smiled before she kindly asked, "Do you have a sail I could buy? I need one for my journey."

Ibiki nodded before saying, "I do indeed have one, but it's one-hundred rupees."

Kyoko paled before saying, "I-I see..."

Ibiki thought for a few seconds, he himself was a traveler in his youth and knew how one had to have a tight budget before he said, "I'll tell you what, if you listen the story behind the sail I'm selling you, I'll lower the price to eighty rupees."

Kyoko had tears of joy in her eyes as she asked, "Really?"

Ibiki nodded before starting his tale, Kyoko leaning against the shop's outdoor counter, listening intently. He apparently came from a land where blizzards often blow, sailing to Windfall, but his ship was torn apart by a terrible storm, only the sail he used made it out with damage, his face permanently scarred from the violent storm. He also explained that he tried to sell it for one-hundred rupees because he needed some money to jump-start his business. She nodded in understanding, then paying eighty rupees, Ibiki handing her the sail before she took a few strides away from the shop.

She turned and waved good-bye with a smile on her face before she said, "Good luck to you, Ibiki-san!"

Ibiki gave a single wave back to her as he thought, _'Good luck to you as well, Kyoko-san.'_

_

* * *

_

Kyoko, who was still carrying the sail in her hand, briskly walked to where Madara and Naruto were, the two idly chatting before Kyoko excitedly said, "I found a sail! The only sail on the island and I was able to buy it!"

Madara's wooden mouth quirked in the corners before he said, "That's great, but I'll have to show you how to tie the sail and teach you the art of sailing."

Kyoko merely nodded before Madara explained how to setup the sail, use the rudder, general instructions, and some sailing tips.

After having everything setup, Kyoko got into the hull of Madara's wooden body with a lowered sail, Naruto sitting near the base of the mast, before Madara said, "The wind blows from the west to the east, in the direction we must go. Let's shove off!"

With that, Kyoko raised the sail, causing the wind to catch in it and propel them towards their next destination.

* * *

With the strong prevailing wind and calm waters, it only took thirty minutes to get to their destination, Ryuusu Island. Kyoko got out of Madara's hull, anchoring Madara near the small beach and putting the sail in her pouch.

"You must see Soraiki and request a gem known as Pyria's pearl. Ask the Hyuuga to assist you in any way they can..." Madara said to Kyoko, to which she nodded and turned to explore, Naruto close behind her.

Madara then said, "Wait, I almost forgot! I have something to give you!"

Kyoko turned and walked back to Madara, who had a white, wand-like object in his mouth as he said, "This is the Gods' Baton. It's an item of great magic, that long ago it was used to summon a little power of the gods through music, although I'm not sure it still works. Even so, it may still be of great use to you, so try using it."

After a couple minutes of using it, Kyoko got the hang of it, before she put it in her pouch and said to Madara, "Thank you Madara-san, I'll use it as much as I can."

She turned and walked forward, starting to explore the island.

When they out Madara's ear-shot, Naruto said, "I'll teach you some spells that you can use in battle..."

Kyoko smiled at him before she said, "Thanks."

They traveled northwest up the path, but it was blocked by a large boulder.

They then noticed bomb-like plants near the boulder and a sign, which Kyoko read aloud, "Caution: Do not attack bomb plants, for they explode when hit directly..."

"But it says nothing about picking them up and throwing them at boulders..." Naruto hinted with a mischievous grin on his face.

Kyoko mirrored his grin as she plucked a bomb-plant and chucked at the boulder shouting, "Fire in the hole!"

Less than a few seconds later, a large explosion went off and when the dust cleared, the boulder was gone and a yellow rupee took its' place. Kyoko collected the yellow rupee before they continued on, blowing up the other boulders in their way before they made it to a suspension bridge that was broken. Naruto floated across while Kyoko had to press herself close to the wall, so she could slowly move across the slim ledge. She grabbed a blue rupee before dropping down onto the grassy plateau where Naruto was waiting, then picking up a bomb-plant near her and placed it near a small boulder that was holding up two stone blocks. The boulder was destroyed and they were able to move on, going through a doorway with a red postbox next to it before they noticed that Hizashi was standing there, looking like he was in a daydream of sorts.

Hizashi noticed the two as they came closer to him, before he said in a pleasantly surprised tone, "Kyoko-san, Naruto-san, it's good to see you again!"

Naruto and Kyoko smiled at the elder Hyuuga male before they both said, "Good to see you too."

Hizashi then said, "You traveled quite far... Kyoko-san, is Sai-san...?"

Kyoko looked a bit disheartened before Hizashi continued with, "Ah, I see... But don't worry too much, I'm sure he'll hang in there."

Kyoko smiled thankfully at him and Hizashi had an idea before he said, "Kyoko-san, would you like to met the head of the Hyuuga clan? I've told him and many others of the Hyuuga clan about your predicament, and we're deeply concerned and willing to help in any way we can."

Kyoko nodded, grateful for any type of help, before Hizashi smiled and said, "It's settled then. I'll go fly ahead and tell everyone you're coming!"

With that, Hizashi's arms morphed into wings before flying to the main entrance that wasn't that too far. Kyoko and Naruto traveled up the slope, before entering through the large doorway that led into the Hyuuga clan aerie. They were awe-struck by the sheer size of the place, until they noticed Hizashi standing next someone who looked just like him, but his outfit indicated he held a high status, both of their attention was directed at a male of the clan, flapping his arms to keep himself in the air.

"Have you discovered the cause of the great Soraiki's rage?" The male of higher status asked the male that was mid-air, to which the male shook his head 'no'.

The male of higher status nodded and waved him off, dismissing the male in mid-air, who flew away after nodding back, before turning to Kyoko and said, "Ah, you two must be Kyoko-san and Naruto-san. My brother Hizashi has told us all about you, such a troubling tale... But where are my manners? I am Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan."

Kyoko and Naruto bowed lightly, causing a small, upward quirk of his lips, which disappeared before Hiashi continued with, "Please let us know if there's anything we can do to help, we shall do that we can within our power to help. But in the meantime, we of the Hyuuga clan have a stressful situation of our own... As you may have noticed, Soraiki is in an unknown distress at the top of Ryuusu Island. The Hyuuga clan have always been deeply connected to the skies, which we use to make our living. As you know, we get our blessings from Soraiki, for when a Hyuuga reaches adulthood, they travel up the mountain and receive a scale from the great dragon. The scale enables them to grow their wings, but recently Soraiki has become unapproachable in his anger and violence..."

"So if it continues, the ones of age can't gain their wings from the scales, meaning that your way of life is in great danger. And as the head of the Hyuuga clan this is first priority over helping me, which is completely understandable, so I'll wait until this problem is resolved before you can help me with my problem..." Kyoko said as she lightly smiled, understanding the urgency of the situation for them.

Hiashi was slightly surprised and Hizashi smiled lightly before he said to Hiashi, "Brother, would you reconsider my offer of Kyoko-san talking to your daughter, Hinata-hime? As you can see, Kyoko-san is a brave, kind, intelligent, and understanding young lady. I feel that Hinata-hime could open her heart to Kyoko and speak of her worries and fears..."

Hiashi looked at his younger brother as he said quietly, "That may be a good idea..."

Hiashi focused himself back to Kyoko before he said, "Let me be direct; my daughter, Hinata, is of age to earn her wings... But she's very timid and nervous and in light of the current situation, I feel that she might give up on ever getting her wings. So will you please talk to my daughter and share some of your courage with her?"

Kyoko smiled and nodded, Hiashi seemed to brighten up a bit before he said, "I thank you Kyoko-san. We shall do our best to resolve our problem as quickly as possible, so we may help you with your problem. I have something I would like you to give to her, my nephew, Neji, is holding it for me. Would you mind getting it from him and give it to my daughter? I'm hoping that you may get through to her..."

Kyoko, Naruto, and Hizashi watched as Hiashi walked off, most likely to attend to the many responsibilities of being head of the Hyuuga clan, before Hizashi said, "When Hinata-hime became of age, she did go to see Soraiki..."

Kyoko and Naruto turned their attention to Hizashi as he continued with, "Soraiki was very angry that day and now Hinata-hime is very afraid of it, she barely comes out of room anymore and she usually doesn't let anyone inside her room. She stays by door, but only because we leave her meals outside of her door. My brother is the most worried out of all of us, but because of his position, he doesn't have much time to even try and get her out of her room..."

Kyoko's face took on an air of nostalgic melancholy as she remembered a part of her past, Naruto glancing at her worried, before Hizashi said with a tiny grin, "But he took time out of his busy schedule to write a letter that holds words of his worry, reasurance, and hope, which I had to help him write because he can be tactless at times. But he really cares about her, and all of the Hyuuga."

Kyoko gazed in the direction the leader of the Hyuuga went before she smiled slightly and nodded, the air of sadness still around her, before Hizashi said, "Ah, I almost forgot, I wanted to give this to you."

Kyoko and Naruto brought their attention back to Hizashi, who held a red and off-white bag out to Kyoko before he said, "The Hyuuga clan calls this the Delivery Bag, for we can store letters and packages within it without them being damaged in any way. Please take this with you, it may come in handy on your journey."

Kyoko kindly accepted the bag and kindly thanked Hizashi as she put the Delivery Bag into her pouch, after which he said, "You should be able to find my son, Neji, in one of the upper rooms, and leave Soraiki to us. Just please try and get through to Hinata-hime..."

Kyoko stood there for a second before she smiled at Hizashi and said, "You can count on me."

Both Naruto and Kyoko traveled up the elevated pathway, Kyoko saying to Naruto something about sensing Neji up there. Hiashi walked up so he was near his younger twin, both holding a small grin on their faces.

"I think you might be right, ototou-kun, Neji-kun might like the girl..." Hiashi said, earning a larger grin from the younger twin.

"I have a feeling those two have a fateful connection."

* * *

"We just seem to get caught up in everything and **you** always have to help, and most of the time you're just trying to get rupees out of it." Naruto complained after Kyoko confirmed with a nearby guard that this Neji-person was in the room.

"You didn't have to come along you know..." Kyoko said, tired of Naruto's whining and complaining, but tolerated it as they went into the room.

A male about a year older than her was toning a beautiful-looking harp, his long brunette was tied in a dangerously low ponytail. His skin was very light and his pale lavender eyes were deeply focused on toning the gold instrument. The white, kimono sleeve-looking feathers cascaded down his arms gracefully, his deep-brown sleeveless kimono and equally deep-brown yukata-styled pants contrasted from his pale skin nicely, a pearl-white colored obi with the kanji for 'earth' within a circle, the insignia being red and gold, and he wore simple, straw-woven sandals on his feet. He seemed like the type who had a lot of pride and a larger-than-average ego, was often mistaken for a female, was cool and calm, but when you get to know him better, he'll slowly, but surely open up to you.

"Um... Are you Neji-san?" Kyoko asked, another question on the tip of her tongue.

The male had finished his toning of the harp before he looked at her and said, "Yes I am, and you must be Kyoko-san."

Kyoko nodded, watching Neji secure the hand-held harp to a simplistic harness on his back, before she asked, wanting to make sure, "That was a harp, right?"

Neji nodded as he shot back, "Your point being?"

Kyoko could help but think that her assumptions are always a little too correct, before responding with, "And here I thought you were trying to project yourself as masculine, but I guess I was wrong..."

Neji's eyebrow twitched violently as Naruto laughed his ass off mid-air, before the brunette replied, trying to control his temper, "As the head attendant-in-training for the great Soraiki, which is a great honor among the Hyuuga, I have to learn how to play this harp, which has more meaning behind it to most."

"Hahaha, it still makes you look like a chick, girly-boy! Hahaha!" Naruto said loudly, still laughing himself silly, Kyoko started to chuckle and Neji looked like he was going to blow a fuse.

Neji then smirked evilly as he said to Naruto, "So says the five-inch tall sprite with overly-sparkly wings and glittery excuse of a toga!"

Neji smirked victoriously as Naruto's pride was kicked right in the vital regions, Kyoko now holding her sides from laughing so much, before Naruto flew into her Kyoko's hair right as she stood up straight as he said, "I'm a fairy dammit, A FAIRY! And at least I look good in this 'glittery excuse of a toga', thank you very much!"

Naruto continued to sulk in Kyoko's cap as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes as she said, "Sorry about snapping at you, I've had a long couple of days and I didn't have much rest. Let's try that again, I'm Kyoko and it's nice to meet you."

Neji rolled his eyes, but the amused smirk on his face said otherwise as he said, "Hyuuga Neji, nice to meet you as well."

While Naruto continued to pout in her hat, the two had light conversation until Kyoko stated, "Sorry to stop this conversation, but I believe you have a letter from Hiashi-sama."

Neji nodded lightly as he gave her the letter before he said, "As you know, he wants you to give this directly to Hinata-sama."

Kyoko nodded before she used the spell to put the letter into the Delivery Bag, after which Neji said, "The archway across from the entrance leads to Hinata-sama's room, you have to walk down the hallway and go down a couple of steps, the last door is Hinata-sama's. Please don't get offended if Hinata-sama says anything, she doesn't have any bad intentions."

Kyoko nodded before she turned to leave, but was stopped when Neji said, "Kyoko-san, wait. I have something to ask of you."

Kyoko turned and gave Neji her full attention before he said, "Could you please come to the entrance of Ryuusu Cavern later? I'll explain everything then..."

"Okay Neji-kun." Kyoko said before heading to Hinata's room, leaving a surprised Neji behind.

* * *

Kyoko was in front of Hinata's door, letter in hand, but she knocked on the door for the third time and no one responded. She knew Hinata was inside her room, because the first time she knocked, the girl asked who was at the door. When Kyoko told her why, the girl merely told her to leave, but Kyoko was never the type to give up easily. So there she was, sitting with her back against Hinata's door, letter still in her hand.

Even though she knew Hinata wouldn't respond, Kyoko said, "You may not realize it, but we have something in common. The thing we have in common is that something none too pleasant happened on our birthdays. You had to deal with giant, angry dragon, and I had to rescue an ass of a pirate captain, my half-brother was kidnapped by a giant, demonic bird, hitched a ride on a pirate ship to get to the Forsaken Fortress, take down search-lights without my main weapons, and finally make it to the jail-cell that my half-brother was in, only to be flung kilometers away by the giant bird that kidnapped my brother in the first place. Both of those are not what I call 'great eighteenth birthdays'."

Kyoko heard a light giggle, a small smile crawled across her face, but it became serious before she continued with, "But because it happened, I'm now on a journey to become stronger and rescue him. I'll have to face deadly enemies, powerful trials, and great unknowns, but I'm facing my doubts, fears, and worries straight on, knowing that I'll become stronger as an end result. And it won't be easy, I'll get hurt, make mistakes, and quite possibly die, but I'm doing it because I have people who believe in me, care about me, and pray for me. They're worrying as well, but I know they have faith as well."

When she met silence, she continued on, "You have many people who care and worry about you, but you're letting your fear keep them away, thinking that they don't truly care. But they do care, they may not show it well, but they do care... I know I care that you're only hurting yourself by keeping yourself locked in your room, feeling like there's no hope..."

Kyoko slid the letter half-way under the small space the door made, before she stood up straight and said, "I'm leaving the letter there. You can read if you want to, but I'm not going to force you to. If I can calm Soraiki down, then you're going to have to come out of your room."

With that Kyoko left. But if she had stayed a few seconds longer, she would've seen the letter being pulled into Hinata's room, heard the letter being opened and read, and a light gasp of genuine surprise on the other side of the door.

* * *

After some searching, Kyoko, with Naruto still in her cap, finally found the entrance to Ryuusu Cavern, finding that the bridge was out and the spring was plugged up. She saw Neji waiting at the bottom of the dried-up pond, before she jumped down into the base of the dried-up pond and walked up to him.

"Hn, you actually made it. I apologize for making you come to such a dangerous place, but there wasn't another option, for you were the only one I could ask for assistance. There used to be a pond here, it was peaceful and beautiful, but in his rage, the great Soraiki shook the mountain and caused this boulder to crashed down, and you can see the result..."

There was a heavy silence before Neji broke it by asking, "Other than that, how did it go with Hinata-sama?"

Kyoko gave a frustrated sigh before she said, "I tried to talk to her, but she just kept quiet the most of the time. I heard mumble something about her mother and a pearl and heard her giggle lightly at a wise-crack I made, but that was it. I gave some words of encouragement and left the letter under her door, but I left after-wards, so I don't know if she read it or not..."

Neji gave a slightly worried look before saying, "That doesn't sound right... But I can see where she's coming from..."

Kyoko had confused look on her face, to which Neji sighed and explained, "I might a part of the reason for Hinata-sama's current condition, for Hinata-sama's mother was the previous head-attendant for the great Soraiki. She was good person, a hard-worker, a great mother, and a kind aunt. I was greatly honored to have her as my sensei and she was unrivaled with her dealings with the great Soraiki, for I'm not worthy of being mentioned in the same breath as her. If I had had some of her kindness and talent, maybe Hinata-sama would feel more secure and at ease..."

Neji stared directly into Kyoko's as he continued with, "This is why I'm asking for your assistance, for there's a small shrine near the peak of Ryuusu, but since the atmospheric conditions here are unstable, I need some help. So will you help me?"

Kyoko blinked before smiling and said, "Hai, but I don't how well I could help you."

Neji smiled lightly before he said with a straight face, "Thank you for assisting me. The only thing you have to do is go onto that ledge with me, pick me up, wait for the wind direction to be just right so I can get some wind under my wings, and then throw me to the opposite ledge."

Kyoko gave Neji a weird look but did as he said and he successfully made it to the other side, but what surprised her the most was how light Neji was. She then remembered that the Hyuuga's have light-weight bones like actually birds.

The Hyuuga male turned to face Kyoko on the ledge before he said, speaking loudly because of the wind made it difficult to hear, "Thank you for your assistance, Kyoko-san! I'll now be able to climb Ryuusu and try to communicate with Soraiki, although I'm only an apprentice head-attendant, I can understand some of Soraiki's ancient language! I'll be okay!"

_'I'm not exactly confident about this, but...'_, Neji thought before he said loudly, "But if something happens to me, please look after Hinata-sama for me! This isn't much, but it's all I can give you for your help!"

Neji reached into his pocket and light tossed something to Kyoko, who caught it and saw that it was a clear, glass bottle with a cork to keep it closed.

She returned her attention to Neji when continued with, "Please don't tell anyone I'm climbing Ryuusu! This'll our secret, okay?"

Kyoko nodded and smiled before she said, "Good luck!"

Neji smiled lightly as he thought, _'...To the both of us.'_, before he walked away from the edge, getting closer to the steep mountain.

* * *

Kyoko sat inside, resting herself from the past two days, before she opened her eyes to Hizashi looking around nervously.

Naruto, who finally came out of her cap, asked sleepily, "Waz wrong Hizashi-san?"

_'He was asleep the whole time?'_, Kyoko thought before Hizashi said, "I can't seem to find Neji and I heard from a guard that he saw some unknown creature were near the Ryuusu Cavern entrance and that someone who looked like Neji was grabbed by them. Which would be odd, because he only had his wings for less than a year, so he isn't a strong enough flyer to get to the entrance by himself, so it must be a mix-up, but it is a little unnerving..."

Kyoko paled slightly, knowing that she helped Neji get to the cavern entrance, before Naruto said sleepily, "He's probably somewhere on the island, so he'll turn up sooner or later..."

Hizashi nodded lightly, not really listening to Naruto, before heading off to who-knows-where.

"You so owe me for coming up with something on the spot when I was still gaining my bearings after waking up from my nap a second time..." Naruto said while Kyoko stood up and walked briskly back outside to where she helped Neji, noticing withered bomb-plants on the way, before summoning the glass bottle she got for Neji as she got closer to the plugged-up spring.

Kyoko quickly said, "Thanks Naruto.", before filling the bottle up with water and put the cork back on it.

"Um, what are you doing...?" Naruto asked, staying in her cap so he isn't blown away by the crazy wind-currents.

Kyoko climbed up the broke bridge and back to the withered bomb-plants as she curtly said, "Rescuing Neji.", before she poured the water onto the three bomb-plants, bringing them back to life.

Naruto was, surprisingly, saying not to, but Kyoko already threw a bomb-plant at the boulder, destroying it instantly and water flooded into the once-empty pond. Kyoko swam across and climbed onto the ledge that Neji was on, Naruto was surprisingly dry despite being in her cap. She continued up the ledge, with Naruto still protesting, before she stopped in front of a pool of lava, noticing bomb-plants out of the corner of her eye.

Naruto finally managed to get out of Kyoko's cap before he said in a disgruntled tone, "Before we go any further, at least me cast a spell on you so you don't burn yourself to a crisp..."

Naruto casted a spell on Kyoko that made her body more resistant to heat, flames, and lava, meaning it could still harm her, but not as bad as it would without the spell. She smiled at Naruto before returning to business. She plucked a bomb-plant and chucked it at a statue that was holding a stone basket, the bomb successfully landing in the stone basket before it exploded, causing the statue to fall over and make a stepping-stone in the lava. Both Kyoko and Naruto stared at the statue, noting that the statue didn't melt or sink into the lava, before they disregarded the statue that defied the laws of nature and knocked over the other statue. Now that they were in front of the entrance to Ryuusu Cavern, they nodded at the other and quickly entered the cavern's entrance.

* * *

*Sighs in relief* I'm so happy that I got this chapter done... :D

I'm sorry it took so long, but I really couldn't get much humor in this chapter... Y_Y

But fear not! For I will have many chances in the next chapter! XD

Please read and review! It makes me more motivated to write, not only this story, but my other ones as well...


	4. Ryuusu Cavern & New Friends

Chapter four is here! But I only have one review for this thing! I want some reviews people! TT_TT

I'm tempted to not update my other stories until this gets more reviews, but that's just mean... TT_TT

Important note: Every person in this story has long, pointy ears, much like in the actual Legend of Zelda series. Secondly, spells for the Gods' Baton, the fic's equivalent to the Wind Waker, do not exist in the real game and are inspired by moves from the game, Ōkami. And finally, I'm replacing almost all of the items in the chests that would of had Joy Pendants/ other items with original items inspired by Shen Gong Wu from Xiaolin Showdown.

Also, I'm putting up the different colors of the rupees and their price so I don't have to type as much:

Green: one rupee  
Blue: five rupees  
Yellow: ten rupees  
Red: twenty rupees  
Purple: fifty rupees  
Orange: one-hundred rupees  
Silver: two-hundred rupees

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

_'Other than saving Neji-kun, why am I risking my life in this place?'_Kyoko thought with her back against the outer-part of the Ryuusu Cavern, waiting to sidle across a narrow edge as a horizontal lava vent shot out blasts of fiery death.

Naruto, who was in her hat, was also questioning why this was being more difficult than it should be. After entering Ryuusu Cavern, she had to move objects and fight two monsters, Naruto then explaining what Warp-Jars were and how they worked when she gave said jar a questioning look. She then traveled into the next couple of rooms, dodging lava shoots and bat-like creatures, before entering a room which held the Dungeon-Map and weird jelly-like monster with a red pigment, which she later found in her monster-guide was called a ChuChu.

After going into the next room, she had to fight more monsters, where she acquired a key she needed for a locked door in the main part of the dungeon. After opening said door, she fought off more ChuChus and a Bokoblin and stepped onto a switch, opening a door to the next room of the dungeon. When she had entered the next room, she and Naruto were greatly surprised that it was an outdoor area, but quickly shook it off as they continued on, defeating a Bokoblin and went up a ladder, waiting for the lava vent that was shooting lava at them to stop before continuing up the ladder.

As she made it to the top of the cliff-like landing, she noticed a bird-like monster, which she knew from the monster log as a Kargoroc, perched near the ladder and quietly told Naruto to use a paralysis spell on it. With that, the monster's death was quick, leaving behind a large feather with gold and other colors on it. Naruto told her it was a Golden Feather, a beautiful ornamental feather that is hard to get among the Hyuuga, mainly meaning that Hyuuga women go gaga for them. Kyoko put it in her bag as a present for Hinata, after rescuing Neji of course, before moving onward.

Now back to the present; Kyoko was now on a ledge, plucked a Bomb Plant, and threw it at this large rock, which then crumbled to reveal a door back into the inner part of Ryuusu Cavern. It was a small, dark room with no enemies, just stacks of blocks on the other side of the room. Kyoko moved the blocks and went into the room that lead to the second floor of the cavern. The room she was in now was just as dimly lit as the previous room, but was a bit bigger and she saw some rats scurrying about, to which she and Naruto made a face about the fact. She then turned to left and went towards the block, but she then suddenly felt the Pirate's Charm vibrate and glow slightly, which caused her to jump slightly before pulling out the gem in question.

"Kyoko, if I may, I wish to give you some advice concerning the rats in this room..." Madara's voice said from the magic, red stone, which made Kyoko raise an eyebrow.

"Madara? How are you able to contact me through this stone? I thought Sasuke was the only one who was able to do that..." Kyoko inquired, many questions rising within her thoughts.

"U-um... That's not of importance right now," Madara quickly countered before continuing with, "But what is important is that the rats, although they may be annoying, have items that they're willing to bargain with if you spread some bait near their nest... Just some food for thought..."

With that, the charm stopped glowing and Kyoko was taking out some of the bait she bought before she went on this crazy adventure, which she threw some near the nest entrance to see if Madara was right. Sure enough, a rat came out and ate up all the bait she placed near the nest, before she got a red potion in her empty bottle, which Naruto told her it replenishes health if one drinks it. After getting the Compass and the key needed to go to the next room, Naruto glad that Madara was able to dodge that sticky situation, Kyoko then went through said locked door and into another outdoor part of the cavern.

"On the plus side, at least we get to breathe some air that isn't completely filled with sulfur..." Naruto said in a some-what sarcastic tone, Kyoko agreeing in an equally sarcastic manner before continuing forward.

She defeated a Kargoroc, gaining another Golden Feather, and got the key needed to continue, before Kyoko thought, _'Why the hell are most of these fucking doors locked?'_

But as she quickly went through said door, she soon found out this room was barely lit by the single torch by the door she entered through and it took a minute or so for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Wait a minute, I sense a large group of those bat-like monsters we saw in the room with the vertical lava-shoots..." Naruto said, his fairy glow illuminating the room a bit as Kyoko's facial expression changed from one of confusion to one of recognition to displeasure before she groaned in aggravation.

"Damn-it! I hate those things! They were cataloged in the monster book, but they didn't have a name, so I'm calling those things Keeses, because the name is just about as annoying as the fuckers themselves!" Kyoko ranted angrily as she got the Gods' Baton to perform a spell that will kill the Keeses off quickly.

Kyoko conducted the magical baton in the pattern of: downward left diagonal, right, and another downward left diagonal, creating a lightning bolt shape and ball of lightning killed off all the Keeses. As Naruto collected all the dropped items, grumbling indignantly under his breath, Kyoko got a Deku Stick and lit the torch in the first part of the room before she noticed a chest hidden in the back of the small, circular part of the room. She opened the chest to reveal a pair of earrings with small crystals that changed color depending on the light. Since she had her ears pierced in more than one place, she cleaned them and put them through the upper parts of her pointed ears, and she noticed that her hearing was strong than it was before.

"I knew those crystals looked familiar, those were the Gems of Tamonten, and when they are incorporated into jewelry, mainly earrings, one's hearing becomes sharper and more powerful, and can also understand different languages.", Naruto explained, excited that found such an item in a place like this.

Kyoko smirked before merely saying, "Awesome...", before moving on.

When she got to next room, she noticed from the corner of her left eye a huge cage and a door, which she took note of as she used a Bomb Plant to destroy a large rock that was on top of a Warp-Jar that released blue smoke before she moved on. The room she now entered had a Bokoblin sitting unaware of her presence, until the two doors in the room were covered by iron bars and it woke up ready to fight. After defeating all the Bokoblins in the room, unlocked the doors, and got a map-like item that Naruto said was a Treasure chart, which made rupee-shaped objects appear in her eyes, she entered the next room which had, not surprisingly, had more lava.

But what wigged her out was the large centipede-thing that was crawling on the small earth platform in the middle of the room. She quickly looked in the monster log, but there was no entry for it so she created a quick sketch of it and called it a Magtail. After defeating it, she wrote down few more notes: that it was difficult to attack, is unable to be killed by fire/lava, and it had a weakness to ice/cold conditions, before she got a jar of water and threw it at the lava shoot to go to the next level. She quickly went into the next room, but was stopped to take in the room itself: it had a high ceiling with an overhead pole, a Warp-Jar that was covered with a large rock, another large rock blocking a door, a lava pool, and, on the other side of the lava pool, two treasure chests, a Magtail, and a large, ominous door with weird-looking lock on it. Since she couldn't get over the lava pool, much to her disappointment, she destroyed the two rocks and went through the door, only to meet bright light and angered/pained dragon roars.

Since she could go to her left, which was earth platforms and poles that could be used to travel if she had the right item, so she went to her right, but soon found out that she had to move quickly because the stairs crumbled behind her. When she got to the top and caught her breath, she Neji was in a cage far in front of her which was guarded by two Shield Bokoblins, but after she drew her katana and kodachi and moved forward, the gate closed behind her and it caught the attention of Neji and the two Bokoblins. She quickly dealt with the Bokoblins and was about to try to release Neji from the cage, but a Kargoroc dropped a Moblin, which was the same hog-like creature she encountered in the Forsaken Fortress, into the arena and she had a difficult time defeating it. Once the Moblin was defeated and she collected the treasure it had, Naruto said it was a Skull necklace and when shown to the right people it could be worth a pretty rupee, she walked over to Neji's cage and unlocked it, freeing him.

"Thanks for rescuing me, but may I ask what took you so long?" Neji inquired, to which Kyoko gave him a dirty look.

Naruto answered for her by saying, "Maybe because she doesn't have wings and had to go through the inner part of the cavern to get here? Geez, for a Hyuuga, you can be pretty dumb..."

Neji then recalled that small fact and smacked his forehead with his hand, before he continued with, "Right, forgot about that. Sorry. But I found out what's causing Soraiki-sama's pain and distress: some monster is doing horrible things to his tail..."

Kyoko and Naruto suppressed their laughter, to which Neji added, "Yes, I know it sounds funny, but this is a serious situation."

The two quickly shut their mouths and Neji continued where he left off, "Soraiki-sama's tail hangs down into the room below here, so that must be where the monster must be. The monsters who kidnapped me must have something to do with this as well, so we must quickly deal with this problem. I'll inform the clan of the situation."

Neji reached into his pouch and pulled out a long rope with a grappling paw-like item before he said, "I used this to get here when my wings got tired, and I'm giving it to you so you can get out of this area. It's a device that us Hyuuga used before we developed wings..."

Neji handed her the item, to which he said it was called the Grapple Claw and gave basic instructions on how to use it, before he flied to the suspended pole-like branch near two ledges and use to the Grapple Claw to get her out of the area. After swinging and landing on the next ledge, she turned to thank Neji, but he was gone and only a few stray feathers indicated that he was there at all. She shrugged it off before she went down the path, smashed the wooded beams, and dropped down from the ledge to land on the platform she was on before she rescued Neji. Instead of going to her left, that she could now explore because she now had the Grapple Claw, she went through the door and back into the room that had the Warp-Jar that spewed yellow smoke, to which Naruto groaned in frustration.

"Are we really going back to the first floor just so you can get the treasure we saw earlier?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone, but he already knew how she would answer.

"Of course! And besides, we can always get back to this room and do what we need to do after-wards..." Kyoko said, rupees gleaming in her eyes as she, with Naruto hiding in her hat for the duration of the trip between Warp-Jars.

After the little side trip, Kyoko getting another treasure chart and found the travel pattern of the Warp-Jars, she was back in the room that had the Warp-Jar with yellow smoke coming out of it.

"See? Now was that that so bad?" Kyoko asked tauntingly to Naruto as he looked a little disoriented.

"Kinda... I now remember why I disliked Warp-Jars..." Naruto groaned out, before he continued with, "If I don't have a few seconds of rest between each warp, I get a bad case of motion-nausea which can only be cured by rest..."

"Fair enough, but if you puke in my hat, you know what happens..." Kyoko threatened, causing a cold shiver to go up his spine as she moved onward.

She then through the door that lead them back to the outdoor area of the third level of the cavern and used her newly acquired Grapple Claw to swing to the next few ledges and went through the door on the last edge. The room she just entered had a draw-bridge, a Bokoblin on said bridge, a ledge with a few pots on it, and a lower level, as Kyoko killed the Bokoblin on the bridge with ease before she approached the opposite edge. The single large pot on the ledge burst open, revealing another Bokoblin, but this one had a Deku stick, but she quickly killed it. She picked up and lit said Deku stick, before she ran back and forth on the bridge, burning away the rope until it was all burned up. She only had to wait a few seconds before the bridge collapsed and Kyoko landed safely on the land bridge that was under the wooden bridge, moving quickly towards the treasure chest she just spotted, causing Naruto to sweat-dropped again, for he lost count long ago.

She opened the chest to reveal a necklace with a charm that looked like a mouth with a tongue sticking out on a leather string, to which Kyoko gave an inquisitive look before she said, "What the hell is this thing? It looks like it's taunting me..."

Naruto looked over her shoulder, him being outside of her hat made her raise a brow in question, before he explained with, "That's the Tongue of Bangoku, which can make you speak any language every known when activated."

She shrugged slightly before she put the necklace on, turned around, went across the land bridge, and opened the door to go into the next room. The room she entered was the same room that had the Warp-Jar with blue smoke coming out of it, but in the upper part where the door and large cage was, before she went into the cage and noticed that it was only held up by three ropes.

_'This may just be the craziest and best idea I ever had...'_ Kyoko thought as she drew her sword and kodachi, cut all three ropes at the same, and grabbed onto two of the ropes as it fell downward, causing Naruto to scream like a little girl as he grabbed Kyoko's hat and some of her hair in a vice-like grip.

As it landed in the large lava pool that was on the first floor, the platform was apparently magically lava-proof, and after Naruto let go of her hair and healed her scalp from the shooting pain, she saw a small opening and went through it. From there, she jumped from one platform to another to a ledge that had a ladder and climbed up the ladder to a ledge and a sealed door she saw earlier, but wasn't able to get there before.

She couldn't open the door, but she then saw a vertical bar that she could use her Grapple Claw on and thought, _'Hell why not? I've done crazier shit earlier in my life, let alone today...'_

While Naruto tried in vain to convince her not to do it, she had already grappled the horizontal bar, her weight triggering a mechanism that unsealed the door behind her, before she landed back on the platform on the full height of the back swing and quickly opened the door, barely missing getting harmed by some Keeses who had noticed her presence. After waking Naruto, who had lightly fainted from Kyoko's actions in the previous room, Kyoko grappled, jumped from a few platforms, and grappled again until she got to a room that had two small lava pools, a Magtail, a pressure-activated switch, and an ornate chest surrounded by a ring of fire.

This caused Kyoko sweat-drop before she asked out-loud, "Why can't things be easy?"

Naruto, being a bit of a smart-ass, replied with, "Because if it was, then anyone could get through this place unscathed, but then again, you're not normal..."

Kyoko 'hmph-ed' at Naruto's comment as she thought, _'He better be glad I see him as a good friend, or else his fairy-ass would have been dead by now...'_

She quickly went over to the pressure-activated, stepped on it, and the fire ring went out, revealing the chest, but went she stepped off the pressure switch, the fire ring reactivated and caused Kyoko's eye to twitch angrily. She went over the Magtail in the room and quickly conducted a spell that summoned up very cold ice and snow, but she only needed for one purpose and was given her desired response, which was for it to curl up into a ball. She picked up said curled-up Magtail and placed it onto the pressure switch, causing the ring of fire to go out once again, before she opened the ornate chest and pulled out a large, ornate key that radiated some magic from it.

After quickly examining the key Naruto then said, "You know that large door with the big lock on it in the room with the Warp-Jar that spews yellow smoke? This is the key to that room."

Kyoko then replied with, "So if I unlock that door with this key, I get to fight the monster that's been tormenting Soraiki...?"

Naruto nodded, already knowing the tone in Kyoko's voice before she put the key into her pouch as she said with a dark grin and fiery passion in her eyes, "Well then, let's go teach that mother-fucker a lesson!"

After a few minutes of backtracking back to the room with the Warp-Jar that releases yellow smoke, using her Grapple Claw to get over the pool of lava, defeating the Magtail, and opening the two treasure chests, one revealing a yellow rupee and the other revealing a belt-like item that Naruto said was called a Knight's Crest and was a symbol of a true hero, before she stood courageously in front of the door that held Soraiki's tormentor.

"Ready to kick some monster-ass Naruto?" Kyoko asked with a 'totally-in-fight-mode-right-now' tone and equally matching expression as she got the large key, which was slightly glowing, for the large lock, which was also glowing.

Naruto, wearing a matching facial expression said in the same tone as Kyoko, "Hell yeah!"

And with that, the large was unlocked and opened as they both quickly went in, the large stone door closing behind them with a low, loud 'thud'.

* * *

As Neji ran out of the entrance to Ryuusu Cavern, Hiashi, Hizashi, and two guards were near the entrance, worried and slightly angered looks on their faces.

But before they could scold him, Neji panted out, "Soraiki-sama's pain... caused by monster... Kyoko-san... rescued me... might be... fighting the... monster..."

Neji had then caught his breathe, shocked and worried expressions on their faces, before he thought, _'I really need to get more flight practice in...'_

Neji then explained, before a slightly pained, questioning sound came from Soraiki, causing Neji to explain more quickly, fearing the worst.

* * *

The room that Kyoko and Naruto were in was fairly decent for the fight: it was a cavern with a narrow pathway encircling a huge lava pool, from which the monster will probably rise from it to attack them. The monster had trapped Soraiki's tail in the ceiling of the cavern by hurling gobs of hot lava that has cooled and hardened, meaning if they defeat this monster, it will calm Soraiki. Kyoko drew her swords and Naruto readied himself as they moved closer, but suddenly the ground started to shake slightly, causing the lava to pulsate slightly, before the large, off-white colored Magtail-like monster came partially came out of the lava, spewing molten lava from its mouth, as it then slammed its monstrous pincers into the narrow pathway. Kyoko stumbled from the force of blows to the ground a bit, before regain her footing and facing the monster face-to-face.

Both Kyoko and Naruto quickly dodged an attack from the giant creature's pincers, before an idea popped into Kyoko's head, to which she loudly said to Naruto, "Naruto! Can you distract this thing for a second? I've got an idea on how to crack its armor!"

Naruto nodded as he then cast an illusion spell on the monster so it saw a fake Kyoko next to Naruto, while the real Kyoko got out her Grapple Claw and aimed it Soraiki's trapped and dangling tail.

She then stated, at the same time unknowingly activating the Tongue of Bangoku, in a hushed tone, "Sorry Soraiki-sama, but to get rid of this thing for good, you may feel some painful tugs on your tail..."

With that, Kyoko swung her Grapple Claw at Soraiki's tail and hooked onto it, before she started swinging a bit. After getting some momentum, she released the Grapple Claw's hold on Soraiki's tail and landed on the upper area of the cavern, just before the hardened-lava that trapped said tail fell onto the monster's head, causing a loud 'crack' and she saw bits of its armor come off.

Naruto quickly flew up to where Kyoko landed and loudly asked, "What the hell are you doing? Doing that will...!"

Kyoko quickly pointed to the monster, whose armor was cracked and was about to shove Soraiki's tail-trap back into place, and merely explained with, "The tail-trap it made for Soraiki is hard enough to crack its armor and Soraiki is strong enough to completely dislodge its own tail-trap after I loosen it."

Naruto's eyes widened in understanding before he grinned at her and nodded, to which the monster had just finished putting Soraiki's tail-trap back into place, but Kyoko now had some leverage, so the next two times she was able to grapple Soraiki's tail with little effort. But after the third time, not only did Kyoko land on the narrow pathway, but the monster destroyed its own armor as well as Soraiki's tail-trap, making the monster very, _**very**_ angry. Kyoko, thinking on her feet, grappled the monster's eye and it was pulled towards her, to which she quickly drew her swords and slashed the monster's eye, until it convulsed slightly and its body exploded.

Its eye and head fell onto the pathway near Kyoko and Naruto, before the pupil of the eye turned into the kanji for flame and exploded, leaving behind a heart-shaped item, and the rest the head fell apart, leaving behind ash, dust, and... a person? Kyoko quickly told Naruto to heal and purify them, something that needs to be done to a person when they have come in contact with evil magic, as she went over to the heart-shaped object. She then touched it, to which she remembered Naruto telling her about Heart Containers and how they increase how long one could last in battle, before it phased into her chest-cavity and she felt not only healed, but also felt much stronger.

She heard a male groan, to which she turned, walked over to where Naruto and said male was sitting up, and crouched down near the male as she dusted some off the ash off before she asked gently, "Are you feeling better now?"

The male she was helping stand up had grey-white hair, green eyes with red marks around them, lightly-colored skin, and was wearing a pale purple yukata, dark purple obi, a pair of loose-fitting blue pants, and a simple pair of sandals. He nodded, confirming he was okay, before he stood on his own and dusted off the rest of the ash and dust from his body.

He then said, a very light smile on his face, "I know this may seem odd to introduce ourselves, but I would like to thank the person who saved me by knowing their name. Mine is Kimimaro and I originally came to this island to get a job at the on-island post office."

Kyoko smiled lightly, causing a barely noticeable blush to form on Kimimaro's cheeks, before she said, "My name is Kyoko Akacho, and I'm on a quest to save my half-brother."

Just then, a swirl of magic and wind formed in the center of the now-cooled lava pool, to which Naruto yelled, "Come on! I can't keep this portal out of this place open forever!"

When Kimimaro raised a brow in question, Kyoko lightly laughed and said, "That's my fairy-friend, Naruto. He helped me defeat the spell you were under and healed you afterwards, so he's a good guy to know as a friend..."

Kimimaro nodded, understanding her explanation, before the three of them went into the swirling portal, which teleported them out of there for good.

* * *

Soraiki now knew its tormentor was finished and let out a long, happy roar, causing the dark, swirling cloud near the top of the mountain to dissipate, the long roar catching the attention of the Hyuuga near Ryuusu Cavern entrance, which cut off the end of Neji's explanation.

Soft footsteps drew closer, before a soft female voice asked, "So did Kyoko-san defeat the monster that was torturing Soraiki-sama's tail?"

All them turned to face the female whom just spoke, before they all inquired, some more loudly than others, "Hinata-sama?"

* * *

As Kimimaro, Kyoko, and Naruto were teleported to the shore of Ryuusu Island, Naruto had quickly explained 'The Gems Of Evil', multiple artifacts of evil elemental powers that could only be controlled by a master of truly dark magic, to Kyoko and Kimimaro, to which Kimimaro added that once he stepped onto the island, dark, magic-induced flames surrounded him that all he remembered before Kyoko saved him. When they fully landed on Ryuusu Island's shore, a Hyuuga guard informed the others that they were safely returned, causing Hiashi, Hizashi, Neji, and a female, holding a large orange pearl-like gem to run up to the group.

After a few minutes of explaining things, Kimimaro was welcomed in as the Hyuuga's part-time helper, before the female who held the large, orange, pearl-like gem approached Kyoko with a shyness about her. She had long, blue-black hair, very light skin, pale lavender eyes like all the Hyuuga had, and had a very well-woven, very comfy-looking, dark purple-blue yukata.

"K-kyoko-san, I-I humbly thank y-you for keeping your promise. A-at first I didn't believe you would be able to calm Soraiki-sama down, but you did, and for that, we of the Hyuuga clan are forever grateful. I apologize for not talking to you face-to-face earlier, but I hope I can make it up to you..." The shy female said, her stuttering lessened as it neared the end.

Kyoko smiled and scratched the back of her head in a humble manner, before she said, "It was no big deal, Hinata-sama, just doing what anyone would've done if they set their mind to it, and trust me, I'm a very headstrong person!"

Hinata giggled lightly before she held out the large orange pearl to Kyoko and said, "As thanks for your heroic deeds and for helping me out of my self-pity, I hope you accept Pyria's Pearl, which my mother gave to me when I needed courage. I have a strong feeling you may need it to save your brother..."

Kyoko gently took the pearl from Hinata, smiling thankfully at her as she said, "Thank you kindly! This will help me greatly on my quest," to which Hinata replied, "No problem at all, and please, call me Hinata-chan."

Kyoko nodded and then remembered something, to which she put Pyria's Pearl into her pouch and took out the two Golden feathers, which made Hinata gasp audibly, as Kyoko said in a loud, happy tone, "Happy Belated-Birthday Hinata-chan!"

Hinata gently accepted the feathers, still a little disbelieving, before Soraiki gave a benevolent roar, which Kyoko understood, but heard Neji say, "Soraiki-sama is very thankful of you, Kyoko-san..."

What Kyoko then heard from Soraiki was, "O Heroine! I greatly thank you! O Heroine! Please use the wind god's wind!"

Neji gave a some-what confused look as he said, "Use the wind god's wind...? I wonder what he means by that? He must be referring to the Wind Shrine that's through the tunnel... But by any means, he named Kyoko-san a true heroine."

"Well, I believe we would all agree that Kyoko-san is a true heroine," Hinata said, to which all of agreed with a nod of the head, before Hinata inquired to Kyoko, "If I may ask, could you please stay for my Birthday party, just for tonight?"

Kyoko gave an inconspicuous glance to Madara, who was a few meters away and had heard the whole thing, to which he nodded and then mouthed, 'But you will have to leave as early as you can the next morning.'

Kyoko grinned lightly before she said, "It's okay with me. Although I have to leave as soon as possible the next morning and have to take care of a few things first, I would love to stay for your party Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled lightly before she said, "Thank you Kyoko-san! When you see me at the party later, I'll have the best pair of wings ever!"

With that Hinata turned and ran as fast as she could, smile on her face, before Hizashi followed after her, as to make sure she was safe on her journey towards the now calm Soraiki. Neji, Hiashi, Kyoko, and Naruto smiled at the scene, before Neji and Hiashi lead Kimimaro to the postal area and to start the preparations for Hinata's party. When Kyoko and Naruto were alone, Kyoko went through the tunnel, Naruto floating closely behind, and saw the Wind Shrine on a small islet before swimming over to it, Naruto floating over the water to the shrine. The shrine held two blue monuments, one was broken and the other was still intact. Kyoko went over to the unbroken one and tried to read what it said, but most of it was in an ancient text and could only read the directional markings on the monument. Kyoko took out the Gods' Baton and conducted it: up, left, and then to the right, almost like a swirl of wind, before a gust of wind blew towards the east from the west, the wind feeling nice against her neck.

As she stood there, admiring the breeze she created, she heard a light, male say next to her, "That was a very nice breeze you created..."

Kyoko nodded, a small smile on her face from the feeling the breeze caused, before she turned to face the male that had spoke and what she saw surprised her. The male had lightly sun-kissed skin, deep purple eyes, shoulder-length sand-blonde hair, wore a blue and green kimono, and was sitting on a light blue-green cloud, before he turned and looked at her surprised face and grinned lightly.

"My name is Yashamaru and I am a god of the wind." He said, answering a few unanswered questions that were on the tip of Kyoko's tongue, before he continued with, "So you must be the new Conductor of the Gods, ne? Quite good. For a beginner, you have a skill and a good sense about you. I find that to be quite a good trait about you."

Kyoko rubbed the back of her lightly in a humble manner, before she quickly asked, although it was off topic, "I read that human souls can appease the gods into getting into heaven by being messengers that have some of their power, are you one of those?"

Yashamaru nodded, before Kyoko inquired with, "Because a friend of mine had an uncle by the same name, so I was just wondering, did you have a nephew named Kankuro?"

Yashamaru turned to her, surprised on his face this time as he nodded yet again, before he smiled lightly and said, "Yes, but I believe we're getting off-track here. The song you just played was the 'Kaze no Indou' and it gives one the power to control the direction of the wind. And depending on how the wind is used, it can be a very good... or very bad thing..."

Yashamaru's became somewhat sad as he continued with, "My sister and Kankuro's mother, Karura, is a strong example of how wind can be used in a bad way. She got angry when the shrine dedicated to her part of the power of wind was broken, and now she plagues the seas with large cyclones..."

Kyoko, a little confused, then asked, "But isn't she abusing her power, thus revoking the deal and sending her to hell?"

Yashamaru turned to Naruto and asked, "She's quite the wise, intelligent child, isn't she?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, but she never really flaunts it though. She's also powerful and brave too..."

With that Yashamaru contemplated something before he said, "If I may ask you to do one thing, if you see any cyclones out at sea, it would be a big help if you chastised her for me."

Kyoko laughed lightly and said, "Don't worry, one of the things I know how to do best is to give a good scolding!"

Yashamaru smiled back at Kyoko and said, "That is my only request, so for now, goodbye."

With that, Yashamaru was whisked away by a strong breeze, a light chuckle that faded into the horizon.

* * *

A fun-fact that she now knew about the Hyuuga clan was after all the formal parts of it, Hyuuga parties can get become fun and crazy. The place was decorated tastefully, there was a large, delicious feast, and large amounts of booze and dancing for the ones who didn't have much work to do the next day. Kyoko only had one alcoholic drink, but it barely affected her, her island one of the biggest producers of a strong sake, so she had a small fruit smoothie and was dancing with Hinata, who now had her adult wings, and few other Hyuuga females.

Near the end of the party, Naruto not even intoxicated even although he had five bottles of sake, the music quieted down and Hiashi loudly said, "Today is a joyous occasion that will remembered for ages among the Hyuuga, for it is not only remembered for my eldest daughter's coming of age, but also for Kyoko-san's heroic actions that ensured that all future Hyuuga will get their wings."

Kyoko was brought towards Hiashi as she got a standing ovation, before he continued with, "If I may ask Kyoko-san, but can you please conduct a song for us to commemorate this day?"

Kyoko nodded with a light blush on her face, before she pulled out the Gods' Baton and conducted the shape of a musical note. Then she conducted a song, a song that had harps, violins, and many other musical instruments playing the song, and the song seemed to tell a tale of long journey. When Kyoko opened her eyes, she saw two ghosts playing along, one on a harp and another on a violin, but she had just finished the song so the ghost disappeared before she could get a good look at them. A loud applause followed her song, to which Hiashi gave a short speech before almost everyone went to their rooms to sleep, Hinata giving Kyoko and Naruto a futon in her room.

That night, Kyoko had a very realistic dream, but when she woke up in the middle of the night, she remembered that some of her birthmarks were in the same places as the wounds she got in her dream, before going back to sleep and continuing the dream.

In her dream, she saw a beautiful kingdom with large fields. A girl who looked like her, but younger, talking to a younger version of a guy who looked like Sasuke named Kiseki, who was the prince of the kingdom. There was then a man who she assumed was Orochimaru, a magical ocarina, and a glowing sword, before the girl who looked like her was put into a seven-year spiritual sleep. When the girl who looked like Kyoko woke up, she was told to find the six other sages and when all the sages were collected, she faced off against the person that she figured was Orochimaru and defeated him, freeing Prince Kiseki from Orochimaru's clutches, but Orochimaru destroyed the tower in a last-ditch effort to kill them. All, but the girl who looked like her made it out, and she faced off against him, but this time as a large snake-like monster, but he was defeated again and sealed away, still with a golden power and vowed revenge.

The girl who looked like her went on many other adventures, although they weren't as memorable as the first adventure, before she woke up slowly and found it was morning. After getting up, getting dressed, woke up Naruto, and went to have a quick breakfast with Hinata and Neji, and Hinata gave her some leftover food on her journey before she left. She kindly thanked them before they quickly went to Madara, set up the sail, changed the wind direction so it came from the north and flow to the south, and started sailing to their next destination.

As they were about to get to the next quadrant, a male voice then said, "Oi! Hold it right there, carrot-top!"

Kyoko immediately stopped the boat, with a little help from Naruto's magic, and looked around for the jerk who called her by the nickname she hated the most, before a merman with pale icy-blue hair, lightly sun-kissed skin, and the lower-half of a shark jumped over the boat, landed in the water a meter in front of Kyoko, and resurfaced with a sly grin.

The shark-merman then said, "I don't know where you got that Sea Chart, but from the looks of it, it has nothing but ocean drawn on the damned thing! It would be insulting to even call that thing a Sea Chart!"

Kyoko and Naruto gave sideways glances towards to the front of the boat, where Madara had heard the whole thing, and saw that he had a somewhat depressed expression on his face, before the merman continued with, "Don't give me that look carrot-top, I'm just trying to help, for your Sea Chart is in need of some desperate help and I'm willing to give it to you... for a price..."

Kyoko quickly dug out some onigiri she made before she left home from her pouch and gave one to the odd merman, who gladly ate the yummy snack, after which he said, "Pretty good, but let's get down to business: Open up your Sea Chart and make it quick!"

Kyoko, a little miffed at the merman's attitude, got out her Sea Chart and held it out towards the merman. He swam closer and placed his palm over the square on the map, before muttering an unknown spell which caused that part of the map to glow slightly.

When the glowing ceased, the square on the map now had a detailed drawing of Ryuusu Island, with notes on few little-known facts about the island, before the merman said, "Since I'm feeling generous and bored, I'll tag along with you guys and help fill up that pathetic Sea Chart, in exchange for more of carrot-top's hand-made food. Whenever we get close to the next island, I'll make sure we stop, mark up the map quickly, and be on our merry way. And trust me, it's a good idea to have a well-mapped Sea Chart, for you get to find stuff more quickly and stuff."

Kyoko sighed in slight defeat and then said, the last part in a somewhat mocking tone, "Fine, but m' name isn't 'carrot-top'. It's Kyoko, Merman-san!"

The merman chuckled lightly before he said, "And my name's Suigetsu, not 'Merman-san', and I'm still gonna call you carrot-top."

Kyoko grinned evilly and said, "Then I get to call you Sui-kun!"

With that, she immediately sailed off, laughing maniacally while Naruto laughed along with her, with Madara chuckling too, as Suigetsu swam quickly to catch up with a slight blush on his face.

* * *

After an hour of sailing, adding more islands to her Sea Chart, mild bickering, treasure hunting that got her an extra empty bottle and some rupees, and some humorous conversations, they finally reached their next destination, Mori no Reidou, which looked like a giant tree that sprouted out of the sea. But what made them, mainly Kyoko, uneasy was the structure next to it, which was a tall tower completely made up of vegetation, mainly giant, thorny, vines that surrounded the structure.

When they landed on the only place they could, Kyoko and Naruto got out of the boat before Madara told them, "This place holds Sarutobi, The Great Deku Tree and spirit of the earth, who holds the next sacred gem known as Gaia's Pearl. But I fear Orochimaru may have already sent his evil this way, so be on your guard, Kyoko."

Kyoko nodded, before Suigetsu lightly joked with, "And I'll make sure Madara doesn't get stolen by some random monsters..."

Both Kyoko and Naruto chuckled at the statement, before moving forward, as Madara then said lightly so only Suigetsu could hear, "I think she now knows of her past life..."

Suigetsu smiled with a hint of sadness as he said, "She's a spitting image of her past life too, but their personalities are different in more than one way."

Madara nodded lightly before he said, "Indeed, but she still has many things to learn and experience before she awakens her true power."

Suigetsu nodded as he got himself comfy, knowing that this will take awhile.

* * *

And... Done with this chapter! ^_^

Please review! It'll make me happy! And more willing to update my other stories! :)


End file.
